DrabbleLot
by Shinoya
Summary: Receuil de textes, certains courts, d'autres beaucoup plus longs, qui ont tendance à se suivre chronologiquement. Principalement Arthur/Merlin.
1. Pile ou Face,Contradiciton, Enfantillage

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la BBC, en dehors des légendes.

Genre : Hum. Recueil de Drabbles, qui quand on y regarde de plus près ont tendance à se suivre.

Pairing : Principalement Merlin/Arthur

SPOILER : Toute la saison 2

Notes: Tentative. Inspiré des thèmes proposés par la communauté LJ « **mf_100 mots » **Voici les trois premiers:

-

oOo

-

_**Pile ou Face**_

Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, selon le dernier dragon. Deux faces d'une même pièce n'étaient-t-elles pas censées coexister ? Et si on poussait un peu, n'étaient-elles pas interdépendantes ?

-

Dans l'esprit de Merlin, les mois qui venaient de s'écouler se mélangeaient dans un miasme assourdissant, emplis de mensonges et de secrets trop lourds. De douloureux non-dits. D'inachevés et d'inavoués. De regards princiers tournés dans une direction autre que la sienne. Vers une autre qui n'avait rien de remplaçable, contrairement à lui, de toute évidence.

-

D' « il » ou « elle », le prince avait choisi.

-

L'avait-il joué à pile ou face ?

-

oOo

-

_**Contradiction**_

-

Les limites qu'imposaient Arthur étaient floues, emplies d'incohérence. Tantôt il lui rappelait son inexorable inutilité en tant que serviteur, tantôt il argumentait en faveur d'une supposée amitié.

-

Et pourtant les contradictions du prince n'était rien comparées aux siennes.

-

Lui qui leurrait le blond dans une peur trop facile de la magie, lui qui refusait de lui laisser ouvrir les yeux sur cet homme qu'était son père.

-

Lui qui ne pouvait pleurer le sien, de père, alors même que la douleur l'étouffait.

-

Il y arrivait, pourtant, à cacher ses larmes derrière un sourire.

-

oOo

-

_**Enfantillage**_

-

« Merlin !

— Sire… » murmura Merlin d'un ton pincé, surpris par l'entrain matinal dans la voix du prince.

Il ramassa ça et là les vêtements portés la veille par le prince, se demandant ce qui suscitait l'espièglerie qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage du blond.

« J'ai cru remarquer que tu avais apporté des fleurs à Gwen, récemment, nota Arthur sur le ton d'une conversation polie, trop polie pour rassurer la méfiance du serviteur.

— Plutôt un assortiment de fleurs et d'herbes séchées préparées par Gaius. Gwen a des anxiétés, depuis la disparition de … »

Il laissa le prénom trop bien connu en suspend, craignant de ne réveiller le monstre qui dormait en son sein. La culpabilité.

Il sourit à Arthur malgré sa gorge serrée.

« Et mes fleurs à moi elles sont où ? »

Le sourire gagna ses yeux.

-


	2. Témoin, C'est compliqué, Fragile

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la BBC, en dehors des légendes.

Genre : Hum. Recueil de Drabbles, qui quand on y regarde de plus près ont tendance à se suivre.

Pairing : Principalement Merlin/Arthur

SPOILER : Toute la saison 2

Notes: Tentative. Inspiré des thèmes proposés par la communauté LJ « **mf_100 mots »**

oOo

-

_**Témoin**_

-

Merlin avait beau avoir le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles, il n'avait pas prévu ça.

-

Et il était à peu près sûr qu'Arthur aurait préféré se passer de sa présence, à ce moment précis.

-

Lancelot était revenu, un peu comme Mathilde.

Mais soit.

-

Il était revenu avec son lot de drames et de sacrifices. Seulement aujourd'hui, de toute évidence, son sens de la chevalerie ne le poussait pas à s'incliner.

-

Et à juger par la langueur dégagée par ces deux corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre, tout bon sens avait déserté les esprits présents. Gwen murmurait des paroles d'interdit contre les lèvres de son chevalier ténébreux.

-

Merlin, lui, ne put qu'attirer son prince blond au carrefour de la ruelle qu'il avait eu l'idée saugrenue de lui faire emprunter. À une heure où les bonnes gens devraient être couchées qui plus est. Il détourna le regard, témoin involontaire d'une affliction qu'il sentait étrangement se refléter dans ses propres entrailles.

-

Et les yeux affectueusement posé sur son destin, il lui murmura une fois de plus :

« Il vous reste toujours moi, Majesté. »

-

oOo

-

_**C'est compliqué**_

-

« Un premier amour, c'est toujours compliqué, Sire, émit Merlin d'un ton docte.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? grogna Arthur depuis sous son oreiller.

— Oh, croyez-moi, Majesté, je sais. »

La curiosité piquée au vif, le prince émergea de sous les couches molletonnées pour détailler son serviteur. Le flou un peu triste qu'il décela dans les yeux de Merlin lui rappela vaguement les couleurs d'un lac translucide.

Il secoua la tête.

-

Merlin, lui, songeait à Freya, un goût de rêve inachevé sur les lèvres et une pointe de tristesse dans la gorge. Freya, à qui il avait confié le lac pour dernière demeure, qui s'était sentie aimée l'espace d'un instant par le grand naïf qu'il lui arrivait d'être.

-

Arthur constata qu'il n'aimait pas le voile triste dans les yeux de Merlin. Et vu que ce dernier était trop loin pour lui frotter vigoureusement le sommet du crâne, il lui balança son oreiller en pleine figure.

-

« Et bien ça ne devrait pas être compliqué ! » décida-t-il.

oOo

-

_**Fragile**_

-

Il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois déjà, cet éclair fugace, dans les yeux de son serviteur. De la même couleur que le verre brut. Une fragilité diffuse, enfouie, qui ne restait pas dans ses yeux, qui les traversait de part en part.

-

Qui lui flottait aux abords des lèvres, pourtant.

-

Au bord de ses lèvres qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de trembler, à la mort du mystérieux Balinor.

-

Quelle étrange idée, pour le dernier des « seigneurs dragons » de se sacrifier pour la carcasse de Merlin.

-

Quelle étrange idée, pour le futur roi de Camelot, de l'avoir fait de si nombreuses fois auparavant.

-

Elle avait ça d'incongru, la fragilité de Merlin. Invisible et pourtant omniprésente, comme un visage trop honnête dévoile à huis clos un secret trop lourd à porter. Un je-ne-sais quoi sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Quelque chose de précieux.

-

**Tout commentaire est le bienvenu!**


	3. Loyauté, Fantôme

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la BBC, en dehors des légendes.

Genre : Hum. Recueil de Drabbles, qui quand on y regarde de plus près ont tendance à se suivre.

Pairing : Principalement Merlin/Arthur

SPOILER : Toute la saison 2

Notes: Tentative. Inspiré des thèmes proposés par la communauté LJ « **mf_100 mots »**

oOo

-

_**Loyauté**_

-

L'avait-il rêvé, cet éclat doré qu'il avait entraperçu dans les yeux de son serviteur ? Il haussa des sourcils étonnés. Il aurait pu s'attarder sur la question s'il n'y avait eu… cette autre chose.

-

Cette colère bancale et cette voix qui se brise.

-

« Je vous l'interdis, Arthur… »

-

Depuis quand un domestique se permettait-il de poser des interdits à un futur roi ?

Pourtant le prince resta muet, ses yeux s'attardant sur la crispation de la mâchoire de Merlin, sur le pli douloureux de ses lèvres.

-

Peut-être avait-il été trop loin. Peut-être aurait-il dû réfléchir un peu plus, avant de relâcher ses frustrations sur son serviteur. Peut-être aurait-il dû se rappeler que Merlin était particulièrement sensible, ces derniers temps.

-

Les poings serrés le long du corps et les yeux plantés dans les siens, Merlin cracha presque ses mots.

« Je vous interdis de douter de ma loyauté!»

-

Arthur fit un pas en avant et posa la main sur l'épaule du brun. Il la serra brièvement et sortit de la tente.

-

Il brandit l'épée émoussée que Merlin avait oublié d'affuter avant le tournoi, signe qu'il était prêt.

Faisant tournoyer son arme, il regretta d'avoir accusé son serviteur de vouloir le faire perdre. Il regretta le sérieux que Merlin avait trouvé dans ses paroles.

-

Il se fit le serment de ne plus jamais douter de lui. Cet interdit-là, il pouvait bien le respecter.

oOo

-

_**Fantôme**_

-

Ce soir-là, le banquet s'était achevé particulièrement tard; le vin et l'hydromel avaient coulés à flot.

Quoi de plus naturel, pour renforcer les accords de paix entre royaumes? Et bien que les derniers pourparlers aient été mouvementés, cette soirée se déroulait dans la cordialité la plus parfaite.

Merlin trouva cela étonnant car depuis son poste d'observation dans le dos du prince, il avait pu constater à de nombreuses reprises combien l'ébriété pouvait rendre les hommes prompts à l'emportement et à la rivalité.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, il vit les yeux des invités briller devant les flammes du cracheur de feu. Il vit les sourires se répandre et passer d'un visage à l'autre, et il choisit d'apprécier un simple moment d'allégresse.

-

Il avisa la coupe vide du prince et se demanda s'il devait la remplir à nouveau .Le blond était enfoncé confortablement dans son siège, bien plus qu'à la normale, signe que les effets de la boisson ne l'avaient pas épargné.

Il n'eut pas à se décider car quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur s'excusa et salua les invités restant, la plupart étant déjà retournés à leurs appartements. Un salut discret lui assura l'approbation du roi et il tourna le regard vers Merlin, lui intimant l'ordre de le suivre.

-

Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas en dehors de la grande salle qu'Arthur pouffa de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de Merlin. Ce dernier dévisagea le blond et se dit que les effets du vin n'étaient décidément pas les mêmes chez tout le monde.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre du prince où Merlin l'aida à se dévêtir et à s'installer pour la nuit, se perdant dans un babillage distrait.

Le serviteur s'apprêtait à éteindre la veilleuse près du lit du prince lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

« Laisse la bougie allumée, murmura le blond en se glissant dans les draps.

— Vous avez peur des fantômes, Sire? plaisanta Merlin. »

Le rire d'Arthur s'assombrit tout d'un coup, alors qu'il élevait une voix un peu cassée.

« Certains d'entre eux ne me laissent pas en paix.

— Ah parce que vous avez vos fantômes personnels ? tenta Merlin, ne sachant s'il devait plaisanter ou non.

— Plus que tu ne l'imagines, dit le prince en se redressant pour plonger son regard dans les orbes bleues. Je vois parfois Morgana me sourire au détour d'un couloir, et ça me tord les entrailles. »

Le serviteur ne répondit pas ; il en oublia même de respirer.

Lui, c'était la sombre chevelure coulant sur le sol alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras qui revenait le hanter. C'était le poison qu'il avait donné à la jeune fille qui coulait dans son cœur.

-

Arthur ne sembla pas saisir le trouble du brun et continua :

« Et parfois je vois sur les visages de mes chevaliers le fantôme de sourires qui ne leur appartiennent pas. »

L'attaque du dragon avait couté cher à Arthur et ses chevaliers.

De cela aussi, Merlin était coupable. Il serra les poings et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de sa paume, toujours muet.

Le prince le dévisagea et sourit tristement, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit imbibé.

« Et depuis peu j'ai la sensation de rêver de ma mère, voyant un visage que je ne connais pas. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi maintenant… »

Merlin déglutit avec difficulté, réalisant à quel point sa gorge était nouée. Lui aussi avait tout récemment pu détailler le visage de son père. A peine quelques heures avant que la mort ne vienne lui arracher ses retrouvailles et son bonheur. Avant que la culpabilité ne lui dévore un peu plus les entrailles. Tant de gens sacrifiés par sa faute.

Il n'eut conscience de ses larmes que lorsqu'Arthur se leva d'un bond, un sourire un peu défait toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il effleura son visage du bout des doigts, juste le temps de chasser une larme. Sa main ne se déposa pas sur sa joue mais sur son épaule.

« Et puis aussi, ce sont les fantômes qui dansent dans tes yeux, qui parfois m'empêchent de fermer les miens. »

Merlin agrippa la tunique de coton du blond, l'enserrant dans ses poings. Il baissa le regard et se mit à sangloter, se sentant à la fois stupide et soulagé.

L'espace d'un instant, le poison s'écoulait hors de son corps.

-

Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer. Juste de laisser les larmes couler.

-

L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit pardonné.

-

Merci d'avoir lu!

**Tout commentaire est le bienvenu!**

-


	4. Retard, Brûlant

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la BBC, en dehors des légendes.

Genre : Hum. Recueil de Drabbles, qui quand on y regarde de plus près ont tendance à se suivre.

Pairing : Principalement Merlin/Arthur

SPOILER : Toute la saison 2

Notes: Tentative. Inspiré des thèmes proposés par la communauté LJ « **mf_100 mots »**

oOo

-

_**Retard**_

-

Le vieil homme dévisagea son apprenti avec circonspection, le sourcil gauche tellement haussé qu'il en déséquilibrait totalement son visage.

« Bin quoi ? demanda Merlin en haussant les épaules.

— Tu es en retard.

— Gaius, avez-vous conscience de la fréquence d'apparition d'un _fictolasis apuris*_ ? J'ai dû parcourir des kilomètres pour en trouver !

— Toujours est-il, mon garçon, qu'il faut apprendre à gérer ses activités selon le temps dont on dispose. »

Merlin s'affala à table et enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés, repoussant momentanément l'assiette réchauffée par Gaius.

« Pitié, assez de discours sur mes retards. Maintenant que je n'entends plus Arthur s'en plaindre, c'est vous qui vous y mettez !

— Si tes retards à répétition n'avaient pas poussé le prince à t'installer à proximité de ses quartiers, tu aurais plus de temps ici, pour m'assister et apprendre.

— Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait uniquement pour en profiter pour m'assigner encore plus de tâches qu'auparavant ! » grimaça Merlin.

Les retards répétés n'étaient effectivement pas la vraie raison qui avait poussé Arthur à placer Merlin sous sa surveillance.

-

C'étaient plutôt les cercles sombres autour des yeux du jeune serviteur. Arthur s'assurerait qu'il dorme correctement, gardant un œil sur ses activités nocturnes.

-

_* « fictolasis apuris » ne veut strictement rien dire. Sorti tout droit de mon imagination. _

-

oOo

-

_**Brûlant**_

-

Arthur allait être un grand roi. Un roi puissant et charismatique, de ceux que les légendes poursuivaient au long des siècles. Les armées d'Arthur marcheraient, victorieuses, sur les plaines d'un Albion réunifié, et il n'aurait pas besoin de mourir pour devenir un héros. De tout cela, Merlin en avait la conviction profonde.

-

Mais pour l'heure, Arthur était un enfant capricieux patenté, bien loin du roi que l'on pouvait imaginer.

-

Le nez bouffis et les yeux rouges, Sa Majesté était enrhumée.

-

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel au son d'une énième plainte du blond.

De bonne grâce, il se leva pour rincer la serviette déposée sur le front du prince, se disant que dans l'ombre de chaque grand homme de ce monde devait se cacher un serviteur dévoué. Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Il se demanda s'il arrivait au prince de profiter un peu de son état lorsqu'il était malade. Il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir une réponse si rapidement.

-

Car lorsqu'au repas ce soir-là, un messager fit irruption dans la grande salle, porteur d'un signal de détresse, le prince oublia d'être malade.

La poitrine gonflée de fierté, Merlin courut aux écuries demander qu'on selle le cheval du prince.

-

Tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'il s'allongea frissonnant entre les draps, Arthur portait le regard sombre de celui qui n'avait pas pu sauver le monde. « Sauver _tout _le monde », corrigeait souvent Merlin.

La brume dans les yeux du prince inquiéta Merlin. Il posa rapidement l'envers de sa main sur le front du blond qui avait déjà fermé les yeux.

« Vous êtes brûlant! »

Arthur papillonna des yeux et murmura comme pour lui-même :

« Et pourtant j'ai froid. »

-

Merlin alluma la veilleuse et ajouta une couverture aux pieds du prince. Il alla changer l'eau de la petite bassine posée sur la table de chevet et déplia une serviette propre. Une fois de plus, c'était à lui de veiller sur le futur roi d'Albion.

-

Merci d'avoir lu!

**Si vous avez lu, partagez votre avis!**

-


	5. Tentation, Encore

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la BBC, en dehors des légendes.

Genre : Hum. Recueil de Drabbles, qui quand on y regarde de plus près ont tendance à se suivre.

Pairing : Principalement Merlin/Arthur

SPOILER : Toute la saison 2

Notes: Tentative. Inspiré des thèmes proposés par la communauté LJ « **mf_100 mots ». J'avoue, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec un drabble. Mais bon, soit.**

**Une** seule review! Wow, c'est historiquement bas (et très déprimant)

oOo

-

_**Tentation**_

-

Dans sa quête afin de débarrasser Camelot du Grand Dragon, Arthur avait franchi les frontières du royaume de Cendred, non sans laisser de traces. Certaines rumeurs étaient plus rapides encore que le vent, et le nom d'Arthur Pendragon flottait sur les lèvres des conseillers de Cendred. Ces derniers accusaient à voix basses le jeune roi de ne pas être à la hauteur de son père, tout récemment trépassé.

L'affront ne pouvait donc être ignoré, sans pour autant pouvoir être publiquement exposé, surtout sur base de simples racontars. Et une guerre ouverte avec Camelot n'était pas des plus opportunes en ces temps troublés.

Aussi les conseillers du jeune Cendred fomentèrent-ils un complot visant à atteindre le prince Arthur dans son orgueil ; un peu comme un soufflet. Une petite vengeance.

-

Ils ignoraient bien entendu parfaitement que de nombreuses entreprises de la sorte avaient échouées auparavant. L'idée semblait brillante bien sûr : un philtre d'amour.

Le roi enverrait Lady Gania, sa sœur, présenter ses respects à Uther, ainsi qu'une requête afin d'aplanir les troubles bien connus du sud.

Taline, la suivante de la princesse, était l'une des plus belles fleurs de sa cour et n'était pas farouche quand il s'agissait de l'une ou l'autre mission confiée par le roi en personne.

C'était cousu de fil blanc. Le philtre rendrait Arthur fou de désir pour la pauvre suivante qui serait alors obligée de dénoncer l'attitude indigne du prince à sa maitresse…

-

Le prince ne risquait rien de plus qu'une claque sur la main, selon Cendred, mais c'était une bonne manière de lui transmettre ses amitiés.

-

De nombreuses années plus tard, l'histoire les trouveraient finalement puissants alliés et bons amis, s'étant depuis longtemps pardonnés leurs tracasseries de jeunesse.

oOo

Mais pour l'heure, le printemps se levait sur Camelot et l'arrivée de la princesse Gania était attendue d'un jour à l'autre.

-

Ce fut tout naturellement Arthur qui vint accueillir son escorte, un serviteur à ses côtés. Elle fut intriguée par les grands yeux bleus du jeune homme mais ne s'y attarda pas.

-

On montra ses appartements à Gania afin qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir et prendre ses aises. Pendant que le prince présentait les lieux, elle évalua la tentation que représentait Taline sans l'aide du philtre. Elle fut un peu déçue de constater qu'il ne remarquait même pas sa suivante, dont la beauté surpassait pourtant largement la sienne. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, sans même qu'elle ne puisse s'en enorgueillir, trop consciente que le prince faisait uniquement preuve de courtoisie.

oOo

Lady Gania confia la fiole contenant le philtre à sa suivante, lui répétant à nouveau les consignes qui n'avaient pourtant rien de compliqué.

Elles devaient rester trois jours au château, la potion prendrait une nuit pour agir et tout ce qu'avait à faire Taline, c'était boire à la coupe du prince juste avant lui. Sa salive se distillerait alors dans le philtre, jouant le rôle de déclencheur et désignant ainsi le nouvel objet de l'affection d'Arthur. Ce dernier serait contaminé en buvant à son tour. Elle n'aurait après ça qu'à l'aguicher un peu afin qu'il ne se compromette. Rien de plus facile.

-

C'était sans compter le zèle du serviteur d'Arthur. A peine avait-elle installé le plateau sur la table trônant au centre de la chambre princière que l'importun entra.

Il esquissa un sourire méfiant et la salua.

« Bonjour, je suis Merlin, le serviteur du prince Arthur » Et comme elle ne répondait pas il ajouta : « Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites dans sa chambre ? »

Elle déglutit en avisant la coupe de vin dans laquelle elle venait de vider la fiole.

« Nos vignes sont réputées pour être d'une qualité exceptionnelle et ma maîtresse m'a demandé d'apporter ce gage au prince.

— Vous savez, on a déjà essayé de l'empoisonner auparavant », répondit Merlin sur le ton de la conversation.

Taline se raidit, pensant avoir été démasquée, mais le regard du jeune homme ne semblait pas accusateur.

« C'est pourquoi je goûte absolument tout avant le prince ! » expliqua-t-il en portant la coupe à ses lèvres. Elle voulut l'en empêcher mais ce fut le moment que choisit le dit prince pour entrer. Il avait saisi les derniers mots de son serviteur et plaisanta joyeusement :

« Dis plutôt que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour une gorgée de bon vin de temps en temps ! »

Merlin ne répondit pas et leva les yeux au ciel.

Taline, quant à elle, était perdue en pleine panique intérieure. Elle ne pouvait plus empêcher le prince de boire et la tournure que prenaient les choses ne semblait vraiment, vraiment pas favorable. L'incident risquait d'être plus compromettant que prévu.

« Votre Majesté, salua-t-elle, pardonnez-moi. J'ai été maladroite en ignorant les précautions les plus élémentaires. Je vais rapporter cette coupe immédiatement et veiller à ce que l'on serve le cru de notre royaume au diner de ce soir, et à ce qu'il passe auparavant par vos goûteurs, bien entendu. »

Elle fit une petite courbette et voulut se saisir de la coupe mais ce fut le prince, plus rapide, qui la prit des mains de son serviteur.

« Allons, bon, ne sombrons pas dans la paranoïa. Ne laisse pas Merlin te malmener. Et puis quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire ! »

Il voulait la rassurer mais Taline sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle alors qu'Arthur vida la coupe d'un trait, souriant avec bienveillance.

Elle s'excusa rapidement, prétextant devoir retourner auprès de sa maitresse et se retint de courir en sortant de la chambre, laissant un Merlin perplexe.

Ce dernier l'avait bien senti, que quelque chose clochait. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Merlin se félicita de ne pas être en retard. Le plateau contenant le déjeuner du prince dans les mains, il s'aida de sa jambe pour ouvrir la porte et s'engouffra dans la chambre ; le tout sans perdre l'équilibre. Il fut surpris d'être accueilli à cette heure matinale par une voix complètement réveillée.

« Merlin, j'ai pris une grande décision ! déclama Arthur en détournant le regard du paysage qu'il observait par la fenêtre.

— Laquelle, Sire ? demanda Merlin en déposant le plateau sur la table.

— Je vais convaincre mon père d'abroger une loi.

— Quelle loi ?

— Celle qui interdit l'union de différents lignages ! » expliqua le prince, souriant largement.

Merlin se redressa vivement et resta muet, statufié. Il était persuadé, pourtant, que le prince ne pensait plus à Gwen de la même manière qu'avant, que la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée une fois de plus avait éteint son cœur. Il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé.

Il tenta de chasser ce sentiment étrange qui lui serrait un peu la gorge. Il avait appris à l'ignorer.

« Ah.

— Et même entre les sexes, finalement, il n'y a pas de raisons !

— Je crains que votre esprit révolutionnaire n'ait trop d'années d'avance, votre Majesté », argua Merlin, à présent certain que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le prince le dévisagea étrangement et Merlin déglutit, son instinct lui hurlant de fuir à mesure qu'Arthur approchait. Il resta immobile pourtant, ses jambes refusant de lui obéir alors que son esprit fonctionnait à toutes vitesses.

« On n'a jamais trop d'années d'avance quand on parle d'amour !

— Je ne vous savais pas si romantique, Sire, tenta Merlin, faisant mine de s'affairer à la table du prince.

— Et moi je ne te savais pas à ce point concentré sur tes tâches matinales, plaisanta Arthur en effleurant des doigts son serviteur. »

Merlin retira précipitamment sa main de l'étreinte du prince et le dévisagea, cherchant dans son regard une explication qu'il ne trouva pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Arthur ? »

Le prince fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Son large sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il éleva la voix :

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es toujours là à me répéter que tu donnerais ta vie pour moi, que je serai un grand roi, que nos destins sont liés. Et maintenant que je fais preuve d'un peu plus d'initiative tu as l'air de tomber d'une falaise ! »

Il fit le tour de la table et se posta devant lui. Merlin étudia les pieds nus du prince avec attention, se demandant de quel maléfice il avait encore été victime. Il releva le visage en sentant la paume glacée d'Arthur sur sa joue, le forçant à le regarder. Plongeant dans les yeux emplis d'une tendresse pas si inconnue, il douta un instant.

« Parfois j'ai l'impression de te connaître, murmura Arthur en lui effleurant la mâchoire du pouce, et puis d'autres fois… »

Il laissa les mots en suspend entre eux. Le cœur de Merlin cherchait à s'expulser tout seul de sa poitrine et pourtant le jeune sorcier se sentait statufié, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

« Quelque chose ne va pas » croassa –t-il.

Rompant le contact, il se précipita vers l'oreiller du prince et le souleva, sans rien trouver au dessous. Il souleva les draps et les secoua dans tous les sens, au bord de la panique.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques, Merlin ?

— Vous avez été envoûté, Sire !

— Par toi ? sourit Arthur.

— Non, évidemment que non ! C'est pourquoi je cherche des indices !

— C'est ridicule ! Lequel de mes ennemis voudrait me faire tomber… pour toi ? »

S'interrompant dans ses recherches, Merlin haussa les épaules.

Arthur éclata de rire.

« Je t'aime ! C'est si difficile que ça à concevoir ? »

Arthur semblait heureux, et le cœur de Merlin s'arrêta. L'espace d'un instant, le bonheur se fit contagieux et un coin de sa bouche remonta un peu. L'espace d'un instant, il soutint le regard pétillant du prince, et il se surprit à y croire.

Avant de se rappeler que jamais Arthur n'emploierait ces termes. Avant de se rappeler que jamais Arthur ne ferait passer ses envies en abrogeant des lois, qu'il était bien trop conscient de la nécessité des lignages et des alliances, de l'importance des héritiers. Avant de se rappeler la pudeur de l'amour du prince pour Gwen. Alors, « Oui, Arthur, c'est à ce point inconcevable », sourit tristement Merlin.

Interloqué, le prince franchit la courte distance qui les séparait. Sans le moindre avertissement, il entoura son serviteur de ses bras et serra faiblement. Merlin agrippa le dos de sa tunique et serra le tissu, inspirant profondément dans le cou du blond.

« Restez-ici, Sire, et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. Je reviens dès que je peux.

— Merlin… soupira le prince.

— C'est promis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Très bien » céda Arthur devant le regard paniqué de son serviteur.

oOo

Merlin ne prêta aucune attention au sursaut que fit l'alchimiste lorsque la porte claqua. Il avait couru jusqu'à son ancienne chambre et était complètement hors d'haleine.

« Gaius, souffla-t-il, On a un problème ! »

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil plus haut que lui et esquissa un demi-sourire.

« De quoi s'agit-il cette fois, Merlin ?

— Arthur est amoureux !

— Encore ? demanda Gaius, hésitant entre amusement et inquiétude. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

— Et bien c'est… moi, en quelque sorte. C'est sûrement encore l'un de ces sorts d'envoûtement qui font perdre toute raison.

— Mais pourquoi toi ? s'interrogea le vieil homme. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela poserait de problème majeur, du moins dans un premier temps…

— Allez donc demander à Arthur de quelle manière il compte présenter sa requête d'abroger la loi sur l'union de même lignage, et pire, demandez-vous quelle tête fera Uther quand son fils évoquera la possibilité d'une forme d'union entre deux personnes de même sexe ! s'époumona le sorcier.

— Ah. Il en est donc à ce point. J'admets que le côté déraisonnable de la chose pousse à croire à un enchantement » réfléchit Gaius.

Il s'assit à la table sur laquelle ils prenaient habituellement leurs repas et fit signe à Merlin de prendre place face à lui.

« Penses-tu qu'il puisse s'agir de la princesse Gania ? Son séjour actuel au château ne peut pas être une coïncidence avec l'état infortuné du prince, proposa le vieil homme.

— Ce serait quand même trop flagrant ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi faire en sorte qu'Arthur s'éprenne de moi au moment où, comme par hasard, elle est en visite au château. Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu d'être repartie ?

— Sauf si ce n'est pas toi qui étais supposé devenir l'objet de l'affection du prince, répliqua Gaius.

— Cela voudrait dire qu'elle planifiait de le faire aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais à quel moment, alors, suis-je venu court-circuiter le plan ? »

C'est alors que lui revint la scène de la veille, lorsqu'il avait surpris la suivante de la princesse Gania dans la chambre d'Arthur. « Je goûte absolument tout avant le prince », avait-il argué.

Son regard s'éclaira et il se leva, déterminé.

« Tu as raison ! La suivante de la princesse a amené du vin dans la chambre d'Arthur, hier après-midi. Mais j'ai bu à la coupe avant lui. Tout s'explique !

— Il s'agit très probablement d'un philtre d'amour.

— Bon, au moins cette fois, je sais comment annuler les effets du sort ! » conclut Merlin en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Gaius le regarda sortir avec un pincement au cœur, trop conscient de ce que la situation pouvait avoir de cruel.

oOo

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas croisé Gwen. Depuis la disparition de Morgana, la suivante se faisait de moins en moins présente dans les corridors du château. Il se résigna donc à aller la voir chez elle.

« Merlin ! Je suis surprise, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Entre.

— Gwen, salua Merlin d'un ton maladroit.

— ça fait longtemps. Je pensais que tu m'en voulais.

— Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que…

— Tu as préféré rester auprès de lui. Je comprends, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire, encore incertaine de ses choix.

— J'ai appris que Lancelot était reparti, questionna Merlin sans pour autant formuler d'interrogation.

— Oui, il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à servir Camelot. Alors il est parti chercher son destin ailleurs.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec lui ? demanda le jeune sorcier, étonné.

— Ma vie est ici. C'est ici que j'ai grandi, que je suis entrée au service de Morgana. Ses yeux s'embuèrent un peu. C'est ici que sont le peu d'amis qu'il me reste. »

Merlin eut un pincement au cœur devant la détresse de la jeune fille.

« Tu ne devrais pas être peinée d'avoir suivi ton cœur, Gwen.

— J'aimerais que ce soit aussi facile. »

Le jeune sorcier sentit sa poitrine se rétrécir et se demanda si c'était la peur ou la compassion qui parlait.

« Il t'aime toujours, tu sais. Je pense qu'une partie de lui ne cessera jamais de t'aimer. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Merlin ?

— Artur a à nouveau été envoûté. Un charme d'amour. Et comme tu le sais, le seul remède est un baiser de son véritable amour.

— Merlin, je ne pense pas que… »

Il lui saisit les poignets.

« S'il te plait, Gwen. Peux-tu au moins essayer ? »

Le regard résigné, la suivante acquiesça et consentit à suivre Merlin, longeant les corridors qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

oOo

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il fut accueillit par le ton agacé d'Arthur. Celui-ci lui reprocha de l'avoir fait patienter plus de deux heures, sans même prêter attention à Gwen.

Merlin ne se démonta pas et poussa la jeune fille devant lui.

« Sire, murmura-t-elle, plongeant son regard de jais dans les yeux du prince.

— Gwen,… » La voix d'Arthur semblait suspendue à un fil.

-

Le sorcier recula de quelques pas et n'écouta pas les mots échangés, perdu dans le bourdonnement sourd de son cerveau. Il détourna les yeux lorsqu'il vit les lèvres pleines d'Arthur se poser doucement sur celles de Gwen.

-

Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter la promesse à laquelle la jeune fille avait dû consentir afin de se faire embrasser. Il aurait dû distinguer l'éclat de colère dans les yeux noirs qui le fixaient à présent.

« Et bien voilà, Arthur, tu peux prendre ton dû, maintenant. »

Devant l'amertume dans la voix de Gwen, Merlin comprit tout de suite. C'était de lui dont on parlait.

Il aurait dû mettre la jeune fille au courant de la portée du sort avant de l'amener au prince.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus avant, trop absorbé qu'il était par les yeux bleu-vert qui le dévisageaient. Arthur semblait dans un état second, et Merlin se demanda si l'« antidote » était supposé être instantané ou non.

Il ne recula pas lorsqu'Arthur esquissa un demi-sourire avant de se pencher. Sourire que le prince lui déposa sur les lèvres en les capturant. Sourire qui demeura quelques instants après qu'il ait soudainement reculé.

« Merlin, tu peux m'expliquer ? », demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Le charme était rompu.

Le jeune serviteur haussa les épaules et entreprit de sortir sur la chambre, un sourire à demi niais toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Et c'est dans l'incompréhension la plus totale que le blond regarda Gwen sortir à sa suite, claquant la porte d'un geste coléreux.

Arthur s'assit sur son lit et effleura ses lèvres, il y trouva l'autre moitié d'un sourire.

-

La cohérence de l'histoire imposant de le préciser : La princesse Gania et Taline, sa suivante, rentrèrent bredouilles, supposant que le charme n'avait pas fonctionné. Cenred en fut finalement soulagé et imposa depuis lors le silence à ceux de ses conseillers qu'il jugeait trop belliqueux.

-

oOo

-

_**Encore**_

-

_« Je t'aime ! C'est si difficile que ça à concevoir ? » _

Il savait pertinemment qu'ils s'agissaient là des effets malheureux d'un sortilège.

Il se rappelait parfaitement, pourtant, des yeux brillants du prince, de l'espièglerie dans sa voix.

Comme si c'était une évidence.

Et il en voulait encore, de ces sourires éperdus et de ces yeux pétillants, de ces certitudes inconcevables.

Encore.

Le souvenir d'un baiser trop court s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son assiette.

«Gaius, je suis amoureux!

— En voilà une trouvaille, mon garçon, commenta le vieil homme. Peut-on savoir de qui?

— De mon destin, murmura Merlin dont la voix se brisa dans un sourire. Et c'est inéluctable »

-

Merci d'avoir lu!

**Tout commentaire est le bienvenu!**

-


	6. Tempête, Léger

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la BBC, en dehors des légendes.

Genre : Hum. Recueil de textes, plus ou moins longs, qui quand on y regarde de plus près ont tendance à se suivre.

Pairing : Principalement Merlin/Arthur

SPOILER : Toute la saison 2

Notes: Tentative. Inspiré des thèmes proposés par la communauté LJ « **mf_100 mots »**

-

oOo

-

_**Tempête**_

-

La tempête était telle que la grande salle avait momentanément été transformée en abri ; la plupart des habitants de la basse ville ne possédant pas une maison assez solide pour être assurés d'avoir un toit au-dessus de leur tête le lendemain.

Uther avait cédé aux demandes d'Arthur afin de fournir un refuge aux plus démunis, et les chevaliers du prince avaient été chargés d'organiser l'évacuation des quartiers les plus difficiles sous une pluie battante.

-

Gwen courait dans tous les sens, attrapant au passage pansements propres et décoctions pour soulager les patients de son infirmerie de fortune, dressée rapidement dans une pièce attenante à la salle du conseil.

-

Gaius tentait d'interpréter les données climatiques qu'il avait pu récolter avant d'être obligé de se mettre à l'abri à son tour. Le vent et la pluie s'étaient levés si soudainement qu'il avait d'abord cru à quelque maléfice. Mais Merlin semblait penser qu'aucun sort n'était à l'œuvre dans les récents troubles climatiques que connaissait le royaume.

Son regard se perdit dans la cohue qui se pressait autour de lui. Des blessés qu'on ne pouvait soulager hurlaient leur désespoir ; le même qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de cette vieille femme au fond de la salle. Elle venait de perdre sa maison, seul fruit du labeur d'une vie entière.

Ses yeux croisèrent un peu d'espoir, pourtant, dans les onyx de Gwen, toujours volontaire et courageuse. Il songea à Merlin, se demandant si son protégé était en sécurité, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de laisser ses pensées dériver plus encore.

Tout son être se concentra instantanément en un seul point à la vue de deux orbes verts. A la fois juvéniles et anciens, des yeux émeraude le fixaient. Il fendit la foule vers eux, vers cet enfant qui lui faisait songer aux elfes des légendes. Mordred.

L'enfant lui tendit un pot de terre cuite, de ceux qui contenaient divers enduits ou cataplasmes. Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de l'interroger avant d'élever la voix :

« L'_Emrys _a raison, vieil homme, nul maléfice n'est à l'œuvre en ces lieux. La nature ressent les changements à venir, et seuls ceux qui se tiendront debout à l'aube de cette nuit en connaîtront les effets.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Gaius.

— Tu n'es pas celui qui doit savoir. Rapporte simplement mes paroles à l'_Emrys_. Remets-lui ce gage et dis-lui bien qu'il provient de ma maîtresse. Et que seule la magie ancienne lui sera d'un secours efficace.

— Ta maîtresse ? demanda Gaius, interloqué. Mais qui donc ? Morgana ? »

Seul un sourire énigmatique lui répondit. Il ferma les yeux un instant suite à un courant d'air, et lorsqu'il releva le visage, il se trouvait à nouveau seul au milieu de la foule, l'étrange récipient entre les mains. A peine eut-il reprit ses esprits que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand, comme soufflées par un puissant dragon.

Les murs tremblèrent et le monde s'arrêta de s'affairer pour regarder vers la source du grand chambardement. Seul et ridiculement petit entre les portes, Merlin ployait sous le poids du prince, dégouttant de sang, et de toute évidence grièvement blessé. Les chevaliers d'Arthur soutinrent le serviteur afin de l'aider à allonger le prince sur une civière. Ils le transportèrent ensuite vers un lit à l'écart des regards.

Gaius accourut et chassa les chevaliers, prétextant avoir besoin de calme. Il exigea que l'on fasse chercher le roi.

-

Fermant en hâte le rideau de fortune, il haussa un sourcil peiné, avisant son apprenti penché sur le corps du prince.

« Mon garçon, tu n'as rien ? »

Merlin releva des yeux désespérés.

« Le sang n'arrête plus de couler, Gaius. Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter…

—Que s'est-il passé ? questionna l'alchimiste.

— Nous étions plus au Nord quand cet arbre gigantesque a été déraciné à cause du vent, une branche lui a traversé l'abdomen. J'ai vu l'arbre tomber Gaius, je l'ai vu, frissonna le jeune homme.

— Calme-toi, mon garçon. Tu ne peux pas toujours tout empêcher.

— Mais je l'ai vu tomber Gaius, et j'ai prononcé les mots qui auraient dû le protéger. J'ai senti ma magie affluer et refluer comme une vague. Comme si elle était repoussée. »

Il chuchotait avec animation, perdu entre panique et empressement.

« J'ai observé la sève de cet arbre, elle était luisante et anormale, comme si un poison coulait au travers. La blessure ne serait pas aussi grave, si le sang pouvait s'arrêter de couler…

— Merlin, je ne sais pas si c'est lié mais Mordred est venu me voir à l'instant. Il m'a remis ceci, de la part de

Morgana, en précisant que seule la magie ancienne serait efficace. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment mais… »

Merlin n'attendit pas la fin des explications du vieil homme et ouvrit le pot de terre cuite, y découvrant une poudre noire à l'odeur de souffre.

« La magie ancienne. » murmura Merlin pour lui-même. Gaius le dévisagea sans répondre.

« Bien sûr, conclut Merlin. Un donné pour un rendu. »

Le vieil homme n'eut pas le temps de protester que son apprenti avait déjà disparu, emportant avec lui le présent de Mordred. Les gémissements d'Arthur lui rappelèrent que l'état de ce dernier était prioritaire, aussi découpa-t-il précautionneusement le tissu de la chemise du prince afin d'examiner la blessure.

Le roi serait là d'un instant à l'autre et il n'était pas question de perdre son temps à tenter de deviner le prochain tour du jeune sorcier.

Il aboya ses ordres dans les airs et ne fut pas surpris qu'une bassine d'eau lui atterrisse dans les mains quelques instants plus tard.

oOo

Merlin parcourut quelques mètres à peine en dehors de la grande salle. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller trop loin. S'asseyant contre un mur à l'abri des regards, il détailla la lame qu'il portait toujours attachée à sa botte lorsqu'il quittait le château en compagnie du prince. Dire qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'utilité.

-

Les pulsations de son cœur s'emballèrent et il sentit ce dernier cogner durement dans sa poitrine, élançant ses battements jusque dans ses tempes.

-

Inspirant profondément , il avisa le récipient apporté par Mordred avant d'en ôter le couvercle. Il n'était pas versé dans les arts de la magie ancienne, et pourtant une sorte de connaissance intuitive semblait naître en lui depuis quelques mois. Depuis Balinor, en fait. Depuis son père.

Quelques heures en sa présence lui avaient suffi pour s'imprégner de cette force, à la fois surnaturelle et séculaire. De cette connaissance qui dormait au fond de lui, sans qu'il ne dispose des clés pour l'activer. Et pourtant il ressentait parfois ces moments éclairés, ces instants de certitude où il _savait_.

Comme quelques minutes auparavant, il avait _su_ dès que Gaius avait prononcé les mots. Il avait su exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il fit glisser la lame le long de la veine de son poignet gauche, entaillant profondément la chair. Le sang coula, écarlate, alors qu'une odeur métallique lui emplissait les narines.

« Un donné pour un rendu ». Selon l'ancienne loi des mages, rien ne naissait de rien, et chaque chose avait un prix. Nul n'était censé user des arcanes à ses propres fins, sans être prêt à faire de nombreux sacrifices.

Il n'était pourtant pas question de sacrifice, pour le jeune sorcier. Tout ce qui pouvait aider Arthur, il le donnerait avec joie.

Regardant le pot de terre cuite se remplir avec une infime lenteur, il se demanda dans quelle mesure la matière n'absorbait pas son sang. Peut-être était-ce là un piège, mais peu importait.

Songeant au comportement de Mordred, émissaire de dame Morgana, il se demanda s'il devait lire dans ce don perfidie ou amitié. Pardon ou vengeance. Il se demanda si Morgana cherchait à le punir, en lui proposant un remède à double tranchant, celui là même qu'il avait proposé à Morgause, à peu de chose près.

Elle devrait savoir, pourtant, qu'il donnerait volontairement sa vie pour sauver celle Arthur, souriant toujours à son destin.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées et ferma les yeux.

La tête lui tournait déjà et le pot n'était pas même à moitié rempli. Le temps pressait. Le sang d'Arthur s'écoulait bien plus vite que le sien. La lame glissa avec la même assurance sur son poignet droit, et le liquide vital jaillit. Il serra les poings pour accélérer l'afflux.

oOo

Uther veillait son fils, l'inquiétude creusant les sillons de son visage plus encore que le temps ne l'avait fait. Les traits las et tirés, il semblait presque perdu, prêtant à peine attention au brouhaha alentours ou aux autres blessés.

Arthur avait vaincu un dragon! Comment une simple tempête pourrait-elle avoir raison de lui? Il avisa la plaie béante et grimaça, constatant avec effroi que les bandages que Gaius s'évertuait à lui appliquer se gorgeaient du sang qui ne cessait de couler.

Il serra la mâchoire et détailla le visage pâle de son fils, ne s'autorisant pas à repousser une mèche blonde sur son front. Il s'était promis qu'il serait toujours roi avant d'être père. Il sentait pourtant le roi défaillir.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit arriver Merlin. Ce dernier semblait plus pâle encore qu'Arthur lorsqu'il tituba jusqu'à eux.

Gaius attrapa son apprenti par les épaules, visiblement troublé.

« Voici le cataplasme que vous avez demandé, Gaius. Je suis sûr que ça devrait aider... murmura -t-il en tournant les yeux dans la direction d'Uther.

— Oui, très bien. Merci mon garçon. »

Il fit asseoir Merlin au chevet d'Arthur et s'adressa au roi:

« Votre Majesté, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous aurons besoin de concentration, afin de panser correctement les blessures de votre fils.

— Très bien » répondit Uther en se levant.

Il lança un regard suspicieux dans la direction de Merlin et demanda qu'on le fasse chercher dans ses appartements dès que Gaius aurait fini.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et regarda le roi disparaître derrière le drap séparant le lit d'Arthur du reste de la pièce.

-

Il attendit quelques instants avant d'élever une voix alarmée.

« Merlin! Dans quel état es-tu! Tu es pâles comme la mort!

— Peu importe, je vivrai. Il faut faire vite, Gaius, pour Arthur... » pressa Merlin.

Le vieil homme soupira. Il avait déjà nettoyé les plaies et constaté avec soulagement qu'elles n'étaient pas large. Aucun organe vital ne semblait être touché et seule l'hémorragie posait un réel problème. Il ouvrit le pot rapporté par Merlin et fut surpris de constater qu'il contenait à présent une sorte d'enduit pâteux. Il appliqua la substance sur la plaie d'Arthur et observa. La matière semblait aider à la coagulation car très vite le sang s'arrêta de s'écouler.

Gaius jeta un regard à Merlin. Celui-ci luisait de sueur et peinait à respirer correctement. Il lança pourtant un regard entendu à son mentor, lui intimant de continuer.

Le vieil homme tourna le plus délicatement possible le prince sur le côté et appliqua le reste du cataplasme là où la branche était ressortie.

« Il l'a retiré lui-même avant que je n'aie le temps de l'en empêcher, commenta Merlin. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que ça empirerait l'hémorragie! »

-

Soulagé de voir que son remède semblait fonctionner, le jeune sorcier se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, murmurant des mots dans une langue interdite, aux accents d'anciennes légendes.

-

Gaius haussa un sourcil fébrile. Il eut à peine fini d'installer confortablement Arthur qu'il dû se jeter en avant pour rattraper Merlin, qui glissait lentement vers le sol. Ce dernier s'était endormi sur sa chaise, constata Gaius. La chute ne le réveilla pourtant pas.

C'est alors que le vieil homme découvrit les restes d'un foulard ensanglanté entourant les poignets de son apprenti. Il avisa la chair tailladée et vit des bulles de sang qui commençaient à coaguler. Décidant qu'un breuvage anesthésiant ne serait pas nécessaire, il désinfecta directement les blessures.

Il entreprit ensuite de recoudre les plaies de son idiot d'apprenti avec le plus grand soin, espérant que sa magie l'aiderait à cicatriser rapidement. Tout à son ouvrage, il se demanda vaguement si on lui laisserait ne fut-ce qu'une heure de repos après ça.

-

Étrangement, alors qu'Arthur et Merlin dormaient du sommeil des justes, prenant un repos bien mérité, la tempête repartit comme elle était venue. Dans un souffle brutal et inattendu.

Décidément, Gaius n'y comprenait rien. Mais peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre, dans les humeurs changeantes de mère nature.

oOo

-

_**Léger**_

-

Après la tempête qui s'était abattue sur Camelot, les habitants de la cité occupèrent la grande salle pendant plusieurs semaines. Certains encore trop gravement blessés pour songer à retrouver un endroit ou vivre, d'autres simplement terrorisés à l'idée de subir un drame de plus.

Arthur avait été ramené à ses quartiers où il avait dormi trois jours.

Il ne put se lever qu'au bout d'une semaine, bien que son côté l'élançait encore terriblement. La blessure s'était refermée et avait cicatrisé à une vitesse étrangement fulgurante, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Arthur recouvrait miraculeusement la santé; aussi personne ne posa de question.

-

Merlin, lui, dormait toujours.

-

Le prince était bien décidé à mettre de l'ordre dans le chaos qui régnait dans la ville, ce même chaos qui s'était répandu jusqu'à l'intérieur du château.

À commencer par la plus élémentaire des priorités.

« Gaius! appela-t-il en entrant dans la grande salle. Pourquoi Merlin est-il toujours installé ici et pas dans sa chambre? Et puis de quoi diable souffre-t-il? Personne jusqu'ici n'a été capable de me fournir une explication!

—Il se repose ici, Sire, parce que c'est le seul endroit où je peux garder en permanence un œil sur lui. Les autres blessés ont également besoin de mon aide et je ne possède malheureusement pas le don d'ubiquité, soupira Gaius d'un ton las.

— C'est ridicule, je peux le veiller, moi! Je vais l'amener dans sa chambre immédiatement. »

Le vieil homme dévisagea le prince et haussa les épaules.

« Faites-moi appeler si vous constatez le moindre changement, je vous prie. Ses blessures guérissent bien, mais je pense qu'il est tout simplement épuisé.

— Il dort depuis tout ce temps?

— Non, il s'est réveillé quelques fois. Gwen a réussi à lui faire avaler un bol de soupe avant qu'il ne sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil. Il a dû perdre beaucoup de sang, je suppose, c'est difficile à dire.

— J'ai du mal à comprendre. Mes chevaliers soutiennent qu'il est arrivé jusqu'au château sain et sauf. Comment a-t-il pu se blesser ensuite? Et d'où proviennent ses entailles aux poignets ?

— Je l'ignore, Votre Majesté, soupira le vieil homme, peut-être pourrez vous lui poser la question quand il se réveillera. »

Arthur grimaça à l'idée de ne pas avoir été là au réveil de Merlin, sans savoir pourquoi cette pensée lui déplaisait autant. Il posa le regard sur son serviteur endormi et considéra un instant que son attachement pouvait être étrange.

Il glissa un bras sous les genoux de Merlin et soutint son dos avec l'autre, le soulevant avec facilité. Sa blessure le fit moins souffrir qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Il est léger comme une plume » murmura le prince pour lui même, avant de se détourner de Gaius.

Le vieil homme le regarda disparaître dans le couloir et sourit. Il savait pertinemment qu'Arthur interrogerait le jeune sorcier et devrait se contenter d'un « je ne sais plus » distrait.

Il comprit ce jour là qu'Arthur _choisissait_ de ne pas les relever, ces incohérences qui lui ferait remettre son monde en question.

-

Merci d'avoir lu!

**Tout commentaire est le bienvenu!**


	7. Mathématique

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la BBC, en dehors des légendes.

Genre : Hum. Recueil de Drabbles avorté qui a muté en une série de textes qui se suivent. _A partir de celui-ci il faut vraiment avoir lu les autres pour suivre, je crois. _

Pairing : Principalement Merlin/Arthur

SPOILER : Toute la saison 2

Notes: Tentative (loupée mais c'est pas grave, c'est bien comme ça). Inspiré des thèmes proposés par la communauté LJ « **mf_100 mots »**. C'est sans prétention, hein :p

-

oOo

-

_**Mathématique**_

-

La plupart des villageois qui ne fréquentaient pas assidûment la cour soutenaient l'idée commune que le prince Arthur, pupille du royaume, partageait ses journées entre l'entrainement, la chasse, et de temps à autres le sauvetage de Camelot.

Mais il est une activité certes plus rébarbative mais néanmoins nécessaire à laquelle le jeune prince était tenu de s'adonner: son instruction. Que ce soit en matière de géographie, de stratégie ou de mathématique, le royaume ne pouvait être gouverné par un incompétent. Et même si un roi digne de ce nom savait généralement s'entourer de conseillers en diverses matières, encore fallait-il pouvoir discerner les sages des idiots.

Aussi, de nombreux précepteurs s'étaient succédés auprès d'Arthur afin de parfaire son éducation. Et même si, son âge avançant, les leçons s'espaçaient, elles faisaient toujours partie de son quotidien. Ayant parfaitement conscience de l'importance de la réflexion dans toute entreprise, le jeune prince se montrait avide de connaissances.

On ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant de ses chevaliers. Sa garde personnelle ne rechignait pourtant pas à l'entraînement, tant qu'il fut physique. Mais ces jeunes hommes se montraient bien plus réticents à l'idée de retenir des dizaines de positions d'attaque ou de défense différentes, de mémoriser divers plans d'urgence ou encore les gestes élémentaires en matière de secours aux blessés.

Durant les mois qui suivirent la tempête ayant ravagé Camelot, le prince se consacra presque exclusivement à l'éducation de ses chevaliers. Et non content de les obliger à suivre ses nouvelles directives, il avait annoncé à Merlin que ses tâches devraient désormais être menées à bien durant la matinée, car il était requis à son service chaque après midi afin de, lui aussi, participer à l'instruction de la garde personnelle du prince.

Et force était de constater que l'entreprise d'Arthur se révélait des plus efficaces. Les rares missions tests orchestrées par Uther étaient couronnées de succès. Aussi le roi n'émettait-il pas trop de protestations quant à l'emploi du temps de son fils.

-

Le printemps désormais bien entamé semblait réussir à Arthur. Depuis la tempête, il se montrait des plus entreprenants et novateurs, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'apporter son aide au peuple de Camelot. Merlin les voyaient de plus en plus clairement, à présent, les murmures d'admiration qui se répandaient dans la foule, au passage du prince.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Arthur avait perdue ses manies à l'égard de son serviteur, aimant toujours se faire passer pour l'enfant gâté arrogant qu'il n'était plus tout à fait. Et particulièrement ce jour-là.

« Merlin, ne lambine pas! lança-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-condescendant. Je te rappelle que tu dois encore nettoyer mon armure avant les leçons de l'après-midi! »

Le jeune serviteur étouffa un bâillement et haussa les épaules. Il était littéralement épuisé. Les tâches qui lui étaient attribuées ces dernières semaines lui semblaient au-delà des capacités humaines. Il se levait à l'aube afin de préparer le déjeuner du prince, pour ensuite s'adonner à ses corvées matinales et était désormais requis tous les après-midi afin de participer aux leçons orchestrées par Arthur. Et c'était bien là le problème, aux vues de son inutilité la plus complète à ces dites leçons.

Le blond avait intercédé auprès d'Uther afin que son serviteur puisse le seconder dans l'élaboration du nouvel entrainement des chevaliers, et pourtant jusqu'à présent, il n'avait strictement rien fait!

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'obligez à assister à ces leçons ! Je n'y suis d'aucune utilité! argua le jeune homme.

— Merlin. »

Arthur avait cette façon parfois de prononcer son prénom. Cette inflexion dans la voix qui lui faisait cesser toute activité autre que l'écouter avec attention, le cœur balançant entre agacement et excitation. Comme s'il devait s'attendre à une mauvaise blague ou à une étonnante révélation.

Il déposa les draps sales dans la manne au pied du lit et se tourna vers le prince.

« Comment détermine-ton, déjà, la superficie d'un champ? demanda ce dernier.

— En multipliant sa largeur et sa longueur, répondit Merlin par automatisme. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport!

— Et en admettant que je ne dispose qu'une certaine quantité de grains, pourrais-tu me dire quelle superficie de mon champ pourra être ensemencée?

— A condition d'avoir déterminé auparavant une mesure étalon, oui, je suppose.

— Une mesure étalon? répéta Arthur, fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, une quantité nécessaire pour une superficie donnée, répondit le serviteur, agacé. Mais si vous aviez écouté aux leçons que vous imposez, peut-être que...Merlin s'interrompit, avisant le sourire narquois du prince. Oh, je vois. »

Laissant les mots en suspend, Arthur alla chercher lui-même son épée et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il était déjà en retard à l'entrainement. Merlin n'entendit pas la porte se refermer, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il devait reconnaître que bien qu'il ne fut pas illettré, il montrait de sérieuse lacunes dans certaines matières. Et comme il était de nature curieuse, il écoutait, lorsqu'il était laissé dans un coin de la pièce, sa présence n'étant nécessaire qu'entre les leçons afin de désaltérer les chevaliers.

Il écoutait Sir Gawain relater avec enthousiasme les traités ayant marqué les dernières décennies. Il trouvait passionnants les débats de Sir Gwalchavad et du professeur Collen en matière de stratégie politique, mémorisant la manière dont les alliances s'étaient faites et défaites, grimaçant intérieurement à l'évocation des heures sombres de la Purge. Il s'amusait de l'entrain que mettait Sir Léon à leur enseigner la mathématique et ses applications.

Et même s'il s'endormait tous les soirs avant même que sa tête n'ait touché l'oreiller, il apprenait. Et comme le répétait souvent Gaius, être un puissant sorcier ne le dispensait pas de l'apprentissage des bases. Voilà exactement ce qu'Arthur lui imposait: apprendre.

Un sourire idiot lui grimpa sur le visage et il reprit ses tâches matinales, un peu plus léger.

-

oOo

Merci d'avoir lu.

Tout commentaire est le bienvenu!

-


	8. Prière

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la BBC, en dehors des légendes.

Genre : Hum. Recueil de Drabbles avorté qui a muté en une série de textes qui se suivent. _Amusant que le premier fasse à peu près 100 mots et que celui-ci en fasse 10.000 ^^;_

Pairing : Merlin/Arthur

SPOILER : Toute la saison 2

Notes: Thème s'inscrivant dans le challenge** « Sex is not the ennemy » **(voir LJ). C'est la suite, donc, mais pour celles qui ne liraient que celui-ci, il est compréhensible avec un peu de sens de la déduction. Le mieux est évidemment de lire _« Tempête »_ avant.

**Important**: Je tiens à signaler que je m'inspire légèrement de l' « esprit » de l'été de Steven Lawhead dans son « Cycle de Pendragon ».

**Merci** à Hlo, qui a corrigé jusqu'à épuisement! Te bizouille.

**Merci** à Nee et Sou aussi, parce qu'ils sont merveilleux tous les deux. Merci pour votre aide.

oOo

_**Prière**_

**:o:**

Beltane se profilait à l'horizon de Camelot et les préparatifs des festivités organisées en cette occasion avaient déjà commencé alors que les premières semaines de printemps laissaient place à un manteau de verdure luxuriante entourant la cité.

Ce matin-là, le soleil étirait paresseusement ses premiers rayons sur la cité, laissant une odeur piquante dans l'air.

Gagné par cette atmosphère particulière, Merlin sifflotait joyeusement, poussant la porte de la chambre d'Arthur, son petit déjeuner entre les mains. Ce dernier était déjà levé et contemplait d'un air rêveur la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre près de son lit. Se détournant, il observa Merlin poser le plateau sur la table au centre de la pièce. Le serviteur lui offrit son plus large sourire.

« Tu m'as l'air d' une humeur excessivement enjouée ces derniers jours, fit Arthur d'un ton soupçonneux.

— Ah bon? Pas spécialement. Je suppose que ce sont les festivités qui me rendent joyeux. J'ai l'impression que l'allégresse se répand à nouveau au sein du royaume, après tout ce que le peuple a vécu. »

Il sourit avant d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres de la chambre pour laisser entrer l'air frais du printemps. Arthur suivit un instant les particules de poussière dansant dans les rayons du soleil avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation.

« Ça doit être l'esprit de l'été » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Sans comprendre immédiatement pourquoi cette phrase occasionnait en lui un tel soulèvement, Merlin lâcha la manne dont il venait de se saisir. Il voulut s'excuser mais se trouva incapable de produire le moindre son.

Arthur regarda distraitement le linge se répandre sur le sol et ajouta: « C'est un peu ce que les festivités de Beltane m'évoquaient quand j'étais petit: un royaume où ce serait toujours l'été. Étrange que cela me revienne maintenant.»

Merlin acquiesça et murmura quelques mots étouffés qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, avant de disparaitre dans le couloir sous le regard interloqué du Prince.

:o:

Le jeune serviteur avait écourté ses corvées matinales, trop perturbé pour mener à bien une quelconque activité. Dès qu'il le put, il se précipita chez Gaius, priant pour que le vieillard ne soit pas sorti.

« Gaius, appela-t-il la porte d'entrée à peine franchie. Vous êtes là?

— Par ici mon garçon, l'invita le vieil homme. Assieds-toi, je réchauffais justement de quoi me faire un casse-croûte. »

Merlin s'installa à table et en profita pour prendre quelques profondes inspirations afin de se calmer. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié ces derniers temps, il se gratta furieusement les poignets. Ses blessures avaient beau avoir parfaitement cicatrisé, cela n'empêchait pas les démangeaisons.

« On dirait que tu viens d'apercevoir Lady Vivian, sourit Gaius.

— Non, non, c'est autre chose. En fait je... Quoi? Lady Vivian est là ?

— Il se murmure qu'elle a tellement insisté que le roi Olaf n'a pas eu le cœur de la laisser au couvent pour les festivités. Ceci dit, rassure-toi, il n'est pas encore sûr qu'elle vienne...Mais si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe? »

Gaius fronça un sourcil trop grand pour son visage et attendit patiemment, sentant que son apprenti avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Merlin ne savait pas par où commencer, ayant lui-même du mal à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

« Comment dire? Depuis quelques jours, j'ai un étrange pressentiment ou plutôt une sensation. On dirait que mes sens sont étrangement en éveil et m'envoient des signaux. Comme si une partie de moi sait quelque chose que j'ignore et qu'elle essaye de se rappeler à mon souvenir...

— Je vois, fit Gaius sans rien voir du tout. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait noter ce... changement? interrogea-t-il.

— C'est difficile à dire... Je l'ai d'abord senti dans ma magie, une sorte de bouillonnement en moi qui menace de déborder à tout moment. Je me suis dit que c'était un peu de surmenage et j'ai essayé de me calmer, ce qui a bien fonctionné au départ.

— Mais enfin Merlin! Tu aurais dû directement venir m'en parler, ponctua le vieil homme.

— Il n'y avait pas lieu de vous inquiéter inutilement! Je me sens souvent comme ça à l'approche de Beltane, je suppose que ça doit être lié à la saison » répondit Merlin en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Gaius s'étonna une fois de plus de cette connaissance intuitive de la magie qu'avait son jeune apprenti. Le savoir que lui-même n'avait pu engranger qu'au prix d'années passées à la seule étude de ses livres, Merlin le trouvait inscrit en lui le plus naturellement du monde.

« Sais-tu mon garçon que selon la légende, ce sont les plus puissants des druides qui créèrent le Feu de Bel par leur magie et leurs incantations. Ils célébraient alors le feu nouveau et la lumière envahissant la nature, messagers de l'été à venir.

— Je l'ignorais, murmura Merlin du bout des lèvres, absorbé par les dires du vieil homme.

— Les druides rendaient hommage à la terre en partant au plus profond de la forêt afin de vivre leur _awen_. N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de l'éveil du druide?

— Non, c'est quoi exactement?

— Il s'agit d'une forme de transe durant laquelle un druide assez puissant peut communier avec les forces de la nature. Elles lui montrent alors ce qui est ou ce qui sera, et comment peser sur les lignes du destin. Cependant nul ne peut contrôler l'_awen_ et sa manifestation demeure rarissime.

— Mais où avez-vous appris tout ça, Gaius? demanda Merlin, fasciné.

— Ce royaume n'a pas toujours fermé ses portes aux créatures douées de magie. Et peut-être celles-ci ne demeureront pas fermées à jamais.

— Vous êtes étrange aujourd'hui, sourit le jeune homme.

— Peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'au même titre que la sève remonte dans les arbres à cette époque de l'année, le flot magique se renouvelle en toi, comme en toute créature magique au moment de Beltane.

— Oui mais le problème n'est pas là, argua Merlin. J'arrive à tout contrôler parfaitement sauf quand Arthur devient bizarre.

— Bizarre? Gaius ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil.

— Oui, parfois on a des, comment dire, des « moments »...

— Des « moments »? répéta le vieil homme d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Deux, en fait. Deux moments. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard ahuri du vieil homme et tenta de s'expliquer. Le premier « moment » avait eu lieu la veille au soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à moucher la bougie sur la table de chevet du Prince.

« Laisse-la allumée » avait murmuré ce dernier. Et comme s'il avait senti le regard de son serviteur s'attarder, il s'était cru obligé d'ajouter qu'il dormait mal depuis quelques jours.

« C'est probablement que vous vous préoccupez bien trop des entraînements, Sire, avait argué Merlin. Il faudrait vous aérer un peu l'esprit, cela vous aiderait à dormir.

— On croirait entendre Hunith! » avait souri Arthur avant de fermer les yeux.

Pour le coup Merlin en était resté muet. Arthur n'avait pas eu de nombreuses occasions de rencontrer sa mère et certainement pas assez pour imaginer quelles expressions pourraient venir d'elle.

Mais le plus troublant était que ce souvenir, cette manière qu'avait sa mère de lui dire « tu devrais t'aérer la tête » lui était revenu par le biais d'un rêve, la nuit d'avant.

Il s'était alors revu, à l'aube de sa dixième année, quand ses pouvoirs commençaient à réellement le différencier des autres enfants de son âge, quand on préférait l'éviter plutôt que d'avoir à ignorer les choses étranges qui se déroulaient en sa présence. Quand il courait pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère et qu'elle lui apprenait à être un peu plus costaud, parce qu'une bande de gamins pas vraiment conscients du mal qu'ils faisaient ne valait certainement pas tant de larmes. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle lui disait: « Allons, Merlin, ne reste pas là à ressasser tout ça, tu devrais sortir t'aérer la tête! Va donc me rafraîchir l' espace entre ces deux magnifiques oreilles! » et alors son sourire effaçait presque tout. Son sourire, plus radieux encore que le soleil, donnait irrévocablement envie au petit garçon qu'il était de courir explorer le bois le plus proche.

« Oui, mais c'est peut-être une coïncidence, tenta Gaius, ne semblant pas convaincu de l'étrangeté de la chose.

— Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dit au départ. Mais ça m'a quand même semblé étrange de me réveiller avec ce souvenir en tête et qu'Arthur y fasse allusion le soir-même. Mais ce n'est pas le plus troublant, non, ça c'était ce matin!

— Que s'est-il passé ce matin? demanda Gaius, perplexe.

— J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit et en ouvrant les yeux ce matin, j'en gardais un souvenir persistant, alors qu'il est plutôt rare que je me rappelle de mes rêves. Bref, ce rêve était particulièrement étrange parce que j'ai la déroutante impression qu'il ne m'appartient pas... »

La voix de Merlin sembla s'éteindre et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« Et en quoi consistait ce rêve, mon garçon? demanda le vieil homme, le ramenant aussitôt à la réalité.

— Ne te moque pas, Gaius, mais j'ai rêvé d'un royaume empli de lumière et de paix, où la magie coexistait en harmonie avec la nature et dont les habitants étaient libres et heureux. Et comme ni les intempéries, ni le froid ne frappaient les terres de ce royaume, on l'appelait le pays de l'été. Je me suis réveillé avant de connaître l'identité du seigneur de ces terres mais avec l'absolue certitude qu'il était fait pour Arthur. »

Seul le sourire un peu las du vieil homme lui répondit et Merlin haussa les épaules, ne se décourageant pas pour autant.

« Je sais que ça a quelque chose de très enfantin, mais ça m'a rendu plus léger. Et la matinée n'a pas eu le temps de s'écouler qu'Arthur y a fait allusion, à ce rêve de gosse!

— Que veux-tu dire? demanda l'alchimiste.

— C'est cette phrase sur l'esprit de l'été. Ça a tout ramené en moi d'un seul coup, le rêve mais aussi les impressions qui en découlaient... »

Merlin parut soudain fiévreux, animé d'une félicité sans borne. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se perde à nouveaux dans des pensées maussades. Le vieil homme le dévisageait sans mot dire.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Gaius. J'ai l'impression de m'être introduit dans un rêve d'Arthur et, pire encore, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut faire de même avec moi. Et ça ne serait vraiment pas une bonne chose, qu'Arthur puisse entrer dans mes rêves » murmura-t-il en réprimant un frisson.

Merlin semblait démesurément inquiet. Si les évènements avaient certes un aspect troublant, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Et pourtant le jeune homme se laissait plus facilement tourmenter qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Tu as besoin de repos mon garçon, décréta Gaius. Va t'allonger et tâche de ne pas trop cogiter. J'irai cet après-midi t'excuser auprès du Prince. »

Le jeune sorcier consentit à suivre les conseils de son protecteur, conscient que ce dernier l'imaginait avoir sombré dans la paranoïa. Il n'en était peut-être pas loin, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi paniquait-il à ce point face à ces deux petits moments d'étrange dans leur quotidien ponctué de monstres et de légendes?

Parce qu'il l'avait senti dans ses tripes, voilà pourquoi!

Il avait senti ce lien dévastateur entre eux, cette conscience de l'autre à la fois puissante et rageuse, cette reconnaissance qui aurait balayé toute considération si l' « instant » avait duré plus d'une seconde.

Une seconde après qu'il eut soufflé la bougie.

Une seconde durant laquelle il avait lâché la manne emplie de linge.

:o:

Se passant un chiffon humide et frais sur le visage, Merlin prit conscience qu'il avait de la fièvre. Comme d'habitude, Gaius avait raison! Aussi passa-t-il l'après-midi à somnoler dans son ancienne chambre, sombrant par moment dans un sommeil sans rêve.

En début de soirée, il fut soulagé qu'aucun rêve étrange ne lui soit resté en mémoire. Se frottant distraitement les poignets, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être cédé à un brin de paranoïa, finalement. Il se redressa sur son lit et fut un peu surpris de se retrouver dans sa chambre chez Gaius. Le confort qui l'envahit instantanément lui fit monter un sourire aux lèvres. Oubliant les récents évènements, sa bonne humeur refit surface et il eut envie de voir Arthur. Se levant d'un coup, il se demanda s'il arriverait à l'heure pour apporter son dîner au Prince.

:o:

Le serviteur croisa Gaius au détour du couloir menant à la chambre princière; ce dernier lui apprit qu'Arthur était alité, en proie à une forte fièvre. Avisant l'éclair d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son apprenti, le vieil homme se voulut rassurant:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est probablement juste son corps qui lui signifie qu'il est épuisé. J'ai préconisé du repos, nous verrons son état au petit matin. »

Merlin hocha la tête, le saluant d'un geste vague avant de se presser vers la chambre.

Ignorant comme à son habitude la plus élémentaire des courtoisies, il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer son manquement, le garde affecté à la chambre du Prince leva les yeux au ciel.

La chambre était si calme et silencieuse qu'il referma la porte avec précaution. Arthur semblait déjà endormi, respirant de manière régulière sous les draps. Seule la veilleuse crépitait dans le noir.

Avisant la bougie sur le point de s'éteindre, Merlin se hâta de la remplacer, ouvrant le tiroir de la table de nuit où il laissait habituellement une réserve de bâtons de cire.

Il faillit hurler lorsqu'une poigne solide se referma sur son poignet. Il sursauta et plongea son regard dans les yeux perdus du Prince.

Ce dernier retira sa main comme si la peau du sorcier l'avait brûlé.

« Ah Merlin, c'est toi, souffla Arthur. Je pensais que tu étais souffrant.

— ça va mieux » répondit le serviteur en remplaçant la veilleuse.

Le blond se redressa contre ses oreillers. Il avait le visage luisant de sueur et les yeux dans le vague, visiblement incapable de se concentrer pleinement sur une seule pensée.

Merlin alla chercher une chaise qu'il plaça à côté du lit et s'y installa prudemment, les mains moites.

« Tu comptes me lire une histoire, Merlin? » ricana Arthur.

Cela le fit sourire sans qu'il ne se détende pour autant. Il espérait que le Prince s'endorme au plus vite sans comprendre ce qui le poussait à le veiller.

Il avait senti le changement à la seconde où la main d'Arthur s'était refermée sur son poignet effleurant ses cicatrices. Comme si un courant était passé entre eux; le même genre de particules que celles qui chargent l'air lorsque le ciel est à l'orage. Mais il n'eut le temps de sentir gronder ce dernier que déjà le contact avait disparu.

Arthur le dévisageait à présent, un sourcil haussé dans la pénombre.

« Tu ne comptes pas rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? questionna le Prince, amusé.

— Non, bafouilla Merlin. Si... En fait je... »

En fait, il perdait complètement ses moyens, sans en comprendre la cause. Sans savoir pourquoi soudainement la pièce semblait tourner autour de lui et pourquoi son esprit se trouvait incapable de se fixer.

Arthur se redressa, interloqué.

« Merlin? »

Le serviteur baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, tentant de réfréner les battements dans sa poitrine. Il se frotta furieusement les poignets et déglutit avec difficulté. Il releva des yeux fous et sentit un étau se refermer autour de ses tripes. Ses cicatrices le brûlaient tant qu'il les pensa réouvertes. Arthur suivit son regard et lui attrapa à nouveau les poignets. C'était précisément le geste qu'il aurait fallu éviter.

La magie de Merlin tambourinait pour jaillir de son corps et le clouait en même temps sur place. Son esprit lui hurlait de se soustraire au regard d'Arthur avant de perdre tout contrôle et de révéler involontairement sa nature. Il avait une conscience particulièrement aiguë des doigts frais du Prince sur ses poignets brûlants. Le sorcier se sentit aspiré par la fraîcheur du blond pourtant fiévreux qui regardait curieusement la peau pâle emprisonnée entre ses mains. Les yeux dans le vague, le Prince effleura distraitement les cicatrices du pouce sans avoir conscience de son geste.

Merlin sentit un léger picotement se répandre dans ses poignets, une forme de douceur qui ressemblait presque à une caresse.

Arthur fut surpris de sentir une peau lisse et douce. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de Merlin pour y découvrir un cercle mordoré, presque lumineux à la lueur de la bougie. Il s'interrogea vaguement sur les effets du clair-obscur et retint sa respiration. Un souvenir qui n'était pas le sien lui perfora soudainement l'esprit et il serra plus fort les poignets emprisonnés.

Merlin, lui, sentit à nouveau la douleur de la peau qui cède sous une lame acérée ; le souvenir d'une sombre nuit de tempête revint danser devant ses yeux et l'impression que sa magie suintait par ses pores pour s'enrouler autour du Prince lui enserra le ventre.

La bougie vacilla au moment précis où Arthur écarquilla les yeux, hoquetant de stupeur. Merlin n'arriva pas à réfréner le souvenir du sang lui coulant le long des poignets ni l'impression qu'un peu de vie le quittait. à ce moment-là, il fallait sauver Arthur et rien d'autre n'avait compté.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu... »

C'est à cet instant qu'un début de réponse traversa l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Il savait pertinemment qu'Arthur était en train de partager ce souvenir et il était hors de question de se compromettre davantage.

Merlin se leva d'un bond et recula de quelques pas, peinant à reprendre ses esprits. La brume dans les yeux du Prince se faisait plus épaisse, il semblait brûlant. Ce dernier secoua la tête, se passant une main sur le front.

« C'est étrange..., commença-t-il en s'interrompant à nouveau. La fatigue, je crois. »

Le jeune sorcier hocha vigoureusement la tête et incita le blond à s'allonger, arguant qu'il avait besoin de repos.

« Votre fièvre empire, je vais chercher Gaius! » articula-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte sans laisser au Prince le loisir de lui répondre.

oOo

« Gaius, c'est terrible, s'époumona Merlin à peine entré dans la pièce. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence! J'avais les cicatrices qui me démangeaient plus que d'habitude et quand il a posé ses mains sur moi j'ai enfin réalisé!

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? bafouilla le vieil homme.

— ça a un lien avec la visite de Mordred, j'en suis sûr! Pendant cette fameuse nuit de tempête où j'ai mélangé cette étrange mixture à mon sang, où je savais exactement ce que j'avais à faire... »

Merlin se perdit dans ses pensées un instant avant de relever un regard déterminé.

« Il a touché mes cicatrices et ça a déclenché quelque chose! Ce remède n'avait rien d'innocent, c'est clair à présent! Ce qui a permis aux blessures d'Arthur de cicatriser est en train de l'empoisonner! Cette magie que je lui ai transmise le rend malade et m'appelle en même temps... Et en plus ça lui donne une loge au premier rang dans mes souvenirs!

— Peut-être avons-nous en effet été inconscients de ne pas chercher plus avant la signification de ce cadeau, émit Gaius.

— Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il s'est passé une chose très étrange dans ma magie. Elle bouillonnait, comme si elle voulait sortir de mon corps pour tendre vers Arthur.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, ton flux magique se renouvelle en cette saison. Il ne reste que trois jours avant Beltane et je crains que les choses n'aillent pas en s'améliorant. Et particulièrement en présence du Prince.

— De toute évidence...

— On pourrait fabriquer un antidote, proposa Gaius sans trop savoir par où commencer.

— Il faut surtout que vous lui apportiez immédiatement de quoi faire tomber sa fièvre. J'ai l'impression que ça empire.

— Très bien. Tâche de rester ici. Ta présence auprès du Prince ne semble pas aider. »

Le jeune serviteur hocha la tête et regarda Gaius quitter la pièce d'un air déconfit.

Il lui semblait imprudent de dormir et se demanda à quoi occuper son esprit. Laissant dériver son regard dans la pièce, il songea à ces années (déjà!) passées à Camelot.

:o:

Étrangement, Morgana lui manquait. Ils avaient été proches, tous les deux, empêtrés dans leur magie et un peu perdus dans ce monde qui n'appartenait plus à leurs semblables. Il avait cru lui apporter son aide en l'amenant aux druides, lui montrant que la magie n'était pas qu'une malédiction.

« Morgana... » souffla Merlin dans un murmure.

Si seulement tout s'était arrêté là. S'il n'y avait eu aucun massacre inutile, provoquant la colère de Mordred et ravivant la haine de Morgana envers son roi. Si seulement la mystérieuse Morgause n'avait jamais trouvé le chemin de Camelot...

Morgana aurait probablement été là pour le réconforter.

Et Morgause n'aurait jamais commis l'irréparable erreur de mettre à l'épreuve sa dévotion envers Arthur. Il avait froidement empoisonnée son amie, sachant pertinemment qu'il éteignait là la source du mal qui frappait le pays et Arthur. _Et Arthur, surtout_. Morgana n'avait pas tenu une demi seconde face à Arthur. Quelle trahison avait-elle dû subir.

« Pardonne-moi, Morgana » murmura-t-il, sachant pourtant qu'à revivre les mêmes évènements, il poserait les mêmes choix.

« Tu demandes pardon sans même regretter, Merlin »

La voix douce et grave emplit la pièce.

Merlin sentit un puissant frisson le parcourir alors que sa magie bondit, donnant l'ordre à son corps de se lever. Il scanna prudemment la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur une silhouette familière se découpant dans la clarté de la fenêtre.

« Morgana! s'étrangla-t-il.

— Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'où tu étais prêt à aller pour lui, siffla la jeune femme sans pour autant se départir de sa douceur.

— Tu étais le catalyseur d'un mal qui atteignait la _ville entière_, Morgana.

— Et ta solution a été de m'empoisonner, Merlin! » persiffla-t-elle avant de sourire largement, étonnamment avenante.

Peu importe dans quel sens on retournait la situation, les faits étaient là, effectivement. Et la mélancolie avait beau le tourmenter plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait, il savait que leur amitié n'en reviendrait pas. On ne pouvait pas changer le cours du destin. Et pas plus qu'il ne changerait d'allégeance, il savait que Morgana n'était désormais plus une alliée de Camelot. Cela faisait d'eux des ennemis à présent.

Morgana était aussi fière que belle. Le port altier, elle le toisait du regard.

« Et comme le poison a été ton arme, j'ai choisi de jouer selon tes règles. »

Merlin sourit. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir savourer sa vengeance en personne.

« Et je suppose que Morgause n'est en rien étrangère à tes nouvelles initiatives, tenta le jeune homme.

— Oh sois gentil de ne pas me chercher d'excuses, Merlin. Tu ne l'as pas fait, _ce jour-là_, pourquoi t'embarrasser maintenant?

— Tu as raison. » Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Les faits, à nouveau, parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, ses talons résonnant dans le silence. Merlin ne bougea pas. Elle ne semblait pas là pour le menacer, juste pour lui cracher son orgueil meurtri au visage.

« Tu n'as pas hésité longtemps, n'est-ce pas Merlin? Tout comme tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à te lacérer les poignets et à te vider de ton sang, sans même te demander d'où te provenait la conscience de ce qu'il fallait faire. » Elle marqua une pause et sourit, presque attendrie. « Ton aveuglement causera ta perte. Avec notre aide, tu as toi-même insufflé en ton protégé le poison qui lui dévorera l'âme. Au plus fort de Beltane, _ta_ magie, Merlin, lui brûlera les entrailles. »

Le jeune sorcier sentit un feu glacé naître dans son estomac.

« Je trouverai un moyen. Il est plus fort que tu ne l'imagines.

— Alors nous nous retrouverons, Merlin. »

S'évanouissant dans l'air comme un peu de fumée soufflée par le vent, elle laissa planer sur lui son regard bleuté et l'ombre de sa voix, qu'il ne put distinguer de celle du jeune Mordred, résonnant dans son esprit.

« Ta cause est perdue, Emrys. Tu protèges l'héritier d'un royaume qui a banni les créatures telles que toi.»

Il fut à nouveau parcourut d'un violent frisson et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. La tête lui tournant, il ferma les yeux pour reprendre pied. Il ne les rouvrit pas, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

:o:

Les premières lueurs de l'aube n'eurent pas le temps de lui chatouiller les paupières qu'il était arraché au sommeil par un Gaius échevelé qui le secouait frénétiquement.

« Merlin, mon garçon, tu vas bien?

— Quoi? Je... Oui. Gaius?

— Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais allongé à même le sol, au milieu de la pièce? demanda le vieil homme, haussant un sourcil fatigué.

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait un rêve, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr. C'était un rêve? questionna Merlin en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache! s'impatienta Gaius en l'aidant à se relever. Et bénis le ciel qu'Arthur soit également persuadé d'avoir déliré toute la nuit.

—Que veux-tu dire par là?

— Aucun remède n'a semblé efficace, mais sa fièvre est tombée d'elle-même après quelques heures. Il s'est réveillé juste avant l'aube et a demandé si tu étais toujours souffrant. J'ai répondu par l'affirmative et il a semblé étonné.

— C'est normal, je lui ai dit que j'allais mieux hier soir! interrompit Merlin.

— Et bien précisément, il m'a expliqué avoir rêvé que tu étais venu le voir, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange, se remémora Gaius à voix haute, s'amusant de l'impatience qu'il lisait dans le regard de son apprenti.

— Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre? insista le jeune homme.

— Rien! Il a balayé le sujet et m'a demandé de te rappeler que son armure n'allait pas se nettoyer toute seule. Bref, l'important est qu'il soit persuadé d'un délire dû à la fièvre. »

Le jeune homme profita du petit déjeuner pour mettre son ami au courant de la visite de Morgana, sans pouvoir décider s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou non. Il décréta que cela avait finalement peu d'importance, compte tenu de ce qu'il en avait appris.

« C'est étrange, Morgana semblait prédire une lente agonie pour Arthur, et pourtant la fièvre est tombée d'un coup, réfléchit Merlin à voix haute.

— Le mieux est malgré tout d'éviter le Prince autant que faire se peut, décréta Gaius. Je continuerai à prétendre que tu es souffrant. »

Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

Il aurait dû savoir pourtant que s'il n'accourrait pas à son destin, c'est ce dernier qui viendrait vers lui.

:o:

Bien qu'il ne puisse s'adonner à ses tâches habituelles auprès du Prince , il était hors de question que Merlin reste oisif durant la préparation des festivités. Gaius l'envoya donc le plus loin possible des quartiers d'Arthur, à savoir la mercerie du château, afin d'aider à la confection des couronnes et guirlandes de fleurs. Estimant que c'était toujours mieux que de passer la journée à se torturer le cerveau, le jeune homme babillait joyeusement avec les servantes assignées à la même tâche. Tous étaient réunis autour de la grande table trônant au centre de l'atelier improvisé.

« Merlin! » appela une voix forte alors qu'il était occupé à lier les fleurs entre elles autour d'un bois souple.

Le jeune homme laissa en plan son travail et se leva d'un bond.

« Oui, Sire! »articula-t-il en cherchant déjà une manière d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait là.

Les jeunes servantes autour de lui s'étaient également interrompues; elles n'avaient pas l'occasion tous les jours de côtoyer le jeune Prince. Le « euh » de Merlin se perdit dans un souffle de gazouillis et de gloussements. Arthur ne le quitta pas du regard, tentant de faire abstraction des joues rosies autour de lui.

« Gaius m'a répété que tu étais souffrant pas plus tard que ce matin. »

ça n'était pas formulé comme une question mais le serviteur savait qu'une explication était exigée.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais comme je me sentais mieux, je suis venu voir si je ne pouvais pas me rendre utile...

— Ici? » questionna Arthur, ironique.

Merlin observa avec attention la lèvre inférieure du Prince s'incurver, suivant ce pli caractéristique qui précédait généralement sa colère. Il prit le parti de ne pas s'enfoncer plus encore.

« Malgré ton incompétence flagrante, reprit Arthur. Tu es_ mon_ serviteur et c'est à _moi_ que tu viens en référer lorsque tu as du temps libre!

— Oui, Sire. » marmonna Merlin, fixant avec attention un point imaginaire sur le sol.

Il était plus contrarié à l'idée de mettre Arthur en danger que par les remontrances de ce dernier. Pourtant rien ne paraissait sortir de l'ordinaire. Sa magie était encore endormie et force était de constater que le Prince semblait en pleine forme, contrairement à la nuit précédente.

Ce dernier fit volte- face saluant au passage les servantes qui le dévisageaient avec admiration. Le jeune serviteur suivit Arthur hors de la pièce obéissant à un ordre muet.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit, Sire ? tenta-t-il, prudent.

— Autant que peut l'être une nuit de fièvre, je suppose. » Arthur grimaça. « J'ai le vague souvenir d'étranges rêves, assez décousus.

— Est-ce une potion de Gaius qui vous a aidé à vous remettre?

— Non... Enfin pas d'après le vieil homme. Selon lui, la fièvre est tombée toute seule.

— Ah, conclut Merlin, rassuré.

— Mais ne change pas de sujet, Merlin! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu t'es spontanément présenté là pour aider aux compositions florales!

—Mais si! Absolument! »

Le blond s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir et scruta longuement son serviteur, ce dernier cherchant de toute évidence à éviter son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Merlin?

— Mais rien! Au moment où je me suis senti mieux vous aviez déjà quitté votre chambre! mentit ce dernier avec une facilité déconcertante.

— Comme c'est étonnant! répliqua le Prince. Nous avons dû nous croiser, dans ce cas, puisque ma première entreprise de la journée fut d'aller t'empêcher de paresser chez Gaius! Étrangement, il n'y avait personne... »

Merlin sourit avec amertume, décidant qu'il avait déjà bien assez menti. Il haussa les épaules et adressa une moue enfantine au Prince avant de conclure d'un ton enjoué:

« Bon, et bien je suis là maintenant, profitez-en! »

:o:

Le Prince requit son assistance à l'entrainement de ses chevaliers et ce point ne fut pas discutable. Merlin courut donc d'un bout à l'autre du champ d'exercice pendant près de deux heures, déplaçant les cibles ou ramassant les morceaux d'armures dignement tombés au combat. Et lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à se rendre utile, il suivait avidement Arthur du regard, bien malaisé de constater que son étrange affliction ne disparaissait pas. Si sa magie était bel et bien amoureuse de son destin, lui était juste amoureux d'Arthur. Il s'autorisait rarement à y penser, sachant pertinemment qu'un lien de la sorte n'était pas envisageable entre eux. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'objet de son affection.

Pour les yeux avertis de son serviteur, Arthur montrait quelques signes de fatigues. L'entrainement se prolongea malgré tout car plusieurs de ses chevaliers vinrent lui demander conseils ou avis.

L'observant avec attention, Merlin attendait en retrait. Sa magie lui chatouillait l'estomac, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle était pleinement éveillée à présent.

Il restait admiratif devant la patience et le temps qu'accordait Arthur à chacun de ses chevaliers. Il écouta les conseils adressés à Sir Gwalchavad et les encouragements à Sir Lowen, le petit nouveau pas sûr de lui, souriant distraitement. La magie affluant dans son corps lui susurrait ce qu'il savait déjà: il avait sous les yeux celui qui deviendrait le plus grand roi qu'aient bercé les terres d'Albion.

« Bon, Merlin, arrête de lambiner! Ramasse mon bouclier et dépêche toi un peu. Tu es vraiment le pire servant que j'ai jamais eu! »

Le jeune serviteur leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de convaincre la magie qui ronronnait affectueusement au creux de son ventre qu'Arthur n'était qu'un abruti prétentieux et suffisant. Étrangement, elle ne sembla pas convaincue.

:o:

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements en compagnie de Merlin, un messager vint à leur rencontre contrariant les projets du Prince. Il annonça que le roi désirait s'entretenir avec son fils, les principales délégations arrivaient le lendemain et Uther souhaitait sans doute s'assurer que le protocole serait correctement suivi.

« Bon, Merlin, ma chambre a de toute façon besoin d'être nettoyée. Attends-moi là-bas même si tu as fini. Je ne tiens pas à aller te rechercher pendant que tu batifoles parmi les fleurs! »

Le jeune serviteur ravala la remarque un brin acerbe qui lui était venue à l'esprit, désarmé par le sourire paresseux qui trainait sur les lèvres du Prince.

Ce dernier ne se demanda pas pourquoi l'image de son serviteur concentré sur une composition florale provoquait tant de douceur en lui, mais plutôt pourquoi son serviteur semblait soudain

bouche bée. Lui qui s'était attendu à une plaisanterie douteuse!

Il oublia un instant le messager du roi et dévisagea Merlin avec un peu de tendresse résolue.

« Tu es vraiment différent depuis quelques jours. »

Il n'ajouta rien et suivit le messager, renvoyant son serviteur d'un vague geste du menton. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe.

oOo

Uther n'ayant consenti à le libérer qu'à une heure tardive, Arthur ne regagna sa chambre qu'en début de soirée. L'entretien avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et il avait fini par dîner avec le roi.

Bien qu'il lui en eut donné l'ordre, Arthur ne s'attendait pas à trouver son serviteur dans sa chambre. Et pourtant ce dernier attendait patiemment assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur la cour du château.

Le Prince avait ouvert la porte délicatement, sans bruit, et surveillait à présent ses pas afin de ne pas troubler la contemplation de Merlin. Ce fut bien entendu inutile. À peine avait-il pénétré dans la pièce que ce dernier tourna le regard dans sa direction.

Arthur avait eu l'intention de dire quelque chose; une petite réflexion ironique ou bien qui sait, peut-être des félicitations pour avoir suivi ses ordres. Qu'importe, de toutes façons les mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge.

Les yeux trop bleus de Merlin le clouèrent sur place, court-circuitant son esprit au passage. La silhouette de ce dernier se découpait dans un halo de lumière déclinante alors que le soleil avait déjà disparu à l'horizon. Ce moment entre chiens et loups lui conférait une aura particulière, mystique et irréelle, lui rappelant l'éclat d'un regard cuivré à la lueur d'une bougie. Il eut l'impression de revivre un instant dont il ne se souvenait pas et secoua la tête, espérant inconsciemment chasser cette sensation étrange de ne pas maîtriser ses pensées. Il se fit violence afin d'articuler malgré tout le prénom de son serviteur en guise de salut.

S'avançant dans la pièce, il délaça machinalement son pourpoint. Merlin quitta silencieusement son poste d'observation pour venir l'aider, ignorant cette sorte de malaise à la fois grisante et effrayante qui planait entre eux. Lorsque le vêtement fut ôté, il le contourna et vint se placer face à lui, le scrutant du regard.

« Vous avez l'air bizarre..., émit-il.

— Je te l'accorde, concéda Arthur. Il y a quelque chose de différent en ce moment, et je suis sûr que tu n'y es pas étranger... »

Merlin fit mine de vouloir répondre mais ne sembla pas trouver les mots, se contentant de hausser les sourcils à la manière de son précepteur.

Arthur, lui, nageait en pleine confusion. La proximité de son serviteur semblait l'éloigner plus encore de toute cohérence mentale. Il le savait, il le sentait que quelque chose clochait depuis quelques temps. Depuis quand? A peine plus de quelques jours? Pas encore quelques semaines...

Ou alors depuis bien plus longtemps, peut être depuis la seconde où Merlin était entré dans sa vie, l'appelant son ami sans savoir qu'il deviendrait le meilleur qu'ait jamais eu le Prince. Il y avait eu cette autre chose aussi. Cette autre chose sur laquelle Arthur n'arrivait pas à mettre précisément le doigt.

Cette sensation à la fois impromptue et rassurante qui l'empêchait de poser trop de questions. Cette confiance innée qu'il savait pourtant parfaitement irréfléchie et inconsciente. Cet éclat différent dans les yeux de Merlin qui brisait toute forme de résistance, qui avait cette fâcheuse tendance à endormir sa méfiance.

Alors peut-être, en effet, ses pensées n'avaient-elles plus été tout à fait les siennes dès l'instant où il avait croisé le regard de Merlin.

Cette réflexion eut l'effet d'une réalisation soudaine, comme la solution d'un problème nous apparaît parfois d'une limpidité foudroyante d'un seul coup. Il expulsa lentement tout l'air que contenait ses poumons et la tête lui tourna. Il vacilla sous le regard interloqué de son serviteur et ce dernier le soutint d'une main dans le dos, l'emmenant s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il lui passa le dos de la main sur le front et écarquilla des yeux inquiets.

« Arthur, vous êtes brûlant! Il faut tout de suite aller chercher Gaius! s'étrangla-t-il en reculant.

— Tu n'iras chercher personne! ordonna le Prince en le retenant par le poignet.

Merlin grimaça, baissant le regard sur les boursoufflures qui parcouraient la peau de son avant-bras. Arthur suivit des yeux le liseré pâle des cicatrices dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine, une douloureuse intuition le dissuadant de vouloir trop savoir.

Mais qu'y avait-il à savoir?

Il ne relâcha pas le poignet de son serviteur et releva le visage afin de plonger le regard dans les orbes bleues qui le toisaient d'en haut. Merlin semblait étrangement plus agité que lui.

« Arthur, qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Si vous avez de la fièvre il faut tout de suite avertir...

— Tais-toi! l'interrompit le Prince. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. »

Un peu de temps pour quoi? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais de toutes façons Merlin ne posa pas la question. Il se contenta de rester planté debout devant lui, le fixant d'un regard surpris, visiblement troublé.

Arthur reporta son attention sur la peau abimée entre ses doigts.

« Je n'ai jamais insisté pour savoir... » commença-t-il.

Il n'était nul besoin de préciser le sens de sa phrase, Merlin saisissait parfaitement, il en était persuadé.

Il fixa la peau pâle à la manière d'un dévot et ne fut pas sûr de pouvoir en détacher le regard. Son attention se porta d'elle-même sur des détails ignorés depuis trop longtemps. Une voix étouffée en lui cherchait à lui hurler des mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Une force d'une étrangeté familière voulait lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ces évidences qu'il refusait de voir. Et même alors dans ce moment de clarté obscure qui tenait du divin où tout semblait tellement évident, il se perdit.

Il se perdit dans cette aura qui émanait de Merlin, un peu comme dans ces moments magnétiques où ses yeux lui paraissaient pourtourés d'or; un peu comme maintenant d'ailleurs, alors que sa peau semblait chargée d'une énergie particulière.

Il se perdit dans ces bribes de souvenirs qui ne voulaient rien dire mais qui expliquaient tout, dans une sorte de flot continu de sensations et d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait distinguer clairement...

Sauf peut-être cette affection sans borne, cette volonté de le protéger, envers et contre tout. Sauf peut-être cette douceur irrationnelle qui pulsait dans ses veines, suivant son rythme cardiaque, lent et fébrile, l'empêchant de détacher le regard de la peau d'albâtre. Sa vision se troubla et il prit conscience de l'emprise de la fièvre, sans pour autant y céder. Il refusait de fermer les yeux, de laisser s'échapper l'instant, une fois de plus.

Cédant à une impulsion, il posa les lèvres sur le poignet qu'il tenait entre ses mains, laissant son souffle courir sur la peau de Merlin. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son serviteur pour venir se loger dans son ventre. Étrangement, ça n'avait rien de déplacé, cette caresse du bout des lèvres qui sonnait comme un merci. Emprisonnant la main du sorcier entre les siennes, Arthur laissa reposer son front contre son avant bras.

« Tout ça... murmura-t-il. Tout ça pour moi...

— Tout, Arthur, depuis toujours » souffla son serviteur en se dégageant de l'emprise du Prince.

Les mots de Merlin eurent l'effet d'une gifle, lui faisant relever le visage pour planter son regard dans des orbes dorées que l'obscurité n'excusait plus. Il se perdit dans les reflets cuivrés et ferma les yeux un instant. Juste un instant.

Il les rouvrit sur le vide et entendit la porte se refermer.

:o:

Merlin ouvrit les yeux sur un jour de Beltane flamboyant. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais il ne s'inquiéta pas de ne pas s'être présenté à ses tâches matinales. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Pour l'avoir vécu l'année dernière, il savait que le château était en pleine effervescence, les domestiques courant d'un bout à l'autre afin de mettre en place les derniers arrangements de la fête qui commencerait en milieu de l'après-midi pour ne se terminer que tard dans la nuit.

Arthur aurait d'ailleurs à peine le temps de remarquer son absence, sûrement déjà occupé à accueillir les premières délégations d'invités.

Et puis surtout, il voulait retarder le plus possible le moment où il serait confronté au Prince. Les évènements de la veille l'avaient tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit et, quand il avait enfin sombré dans le sommeil, ce fut à cause de la fièvre qui faisait trembler son corps lui puisant toute son énergie. Elle était venue et passée comme un raz-de-marée, balayant toute pensée cohérente, le faisant se perdre dans le voile ténu entre rêve et réalité. Il s'était senti un instant possédé par une force à la fois familière et lointaine, comme chaque nuit précédant Beltane.

Et comme à chaque fois, le matin le trouvait trop plein de ce pouvoir renouvelé, maîtrisant difficilement sa magie. Il avait l'impression qu'elle crépitait tout autour de lui à chaque mouvement. Et si l'année passée il avait réussi à éviter de participer à la fête sous d'obscurs prétextes, il avait l'intuition qu'il n'y couperait pas cette fois-ci.

Il se rassura un peu, se disant qu'aucun chevalier n'était venu le chercher pour le jeter au trou. S'il en était comme la nuit d'avant, Arthur penserait peut-être avoir à nouveau déliré sous l'effet de la fièvre. Avec un peu de chance il éviterait de poser trop de question.

Il prit néanmoins quelques instants pour fouiller de ses yeux dorés son livre de magie, se concentrant sur le plus puissant sort d'amnésie qu'il put trouver. Les mots d'oubli se gravèrent dans son esprit et il fut surpris de ce pincement dans sa poitrine à l'idée de les mémoriser. Il se résolut à ne les utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

:o:

Il avait raison sur un point : Arthur ne posa aucune question. Il le fit simplement quérir en début d'après-midi afin d'aider les domestiques à préparer la salle du banquet.

Après avoir dressé les longues tables de napperons brodés et autre frivolités, Merlin n'y tint plus, englué dans le doute et l'appréhension. Il se saisit d'un cruchon de vin et se faufila dans la grande salle, où les invités avaient déjà commencé à festoyer. Se cachant derrière une colonne qui faisait le double de sa largeur, il pencha le visage afin d'apercevoir Arthur en pleine conversation avec un obscur vieillard échevelé.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du Prince, qui tourna immédiatement le regard vers lui, s'interrompant dans ses paroles, si bien que son interlocuteur se retourna pour voir ce qui attirait à ce point son attention. La magie de Merlin, sagement contenue jusqu'alors, sembla entrer en ébullition, cognant avec force pour se diriger vers Arthur. Comme pour combler un vide qui n'avait pas de raison d'être. Réunissant toute la volonté dont il put faire preuve, Merlin prit littéralement la fuite, ordonnant à ses jambes de se mettre en marche vers la direction opposée.

:o:

Comme lors de chaque banquet officiel, il se tenait derrière la place destinée à Arthur, à la table principale. Il avait réussi à éviter le Prince tout l'après-midi mais ne pouvait décemment se permettre d'être absent pour le repas du soir. Il avait pensé toute la journée à ce regard troublé et cette attirance étrange.

Morgana n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il avait sans doute empoisonné Arthur avec une partie de sa magie et Beltane en décuplait les effets. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'Arthur avait été conçu à l'aide de l'ancienne magie et qu'il devait probablement en rester une trace en lui.

Et malgré la fièvre, il ne sentait pas la vie du Prince menacée. Peut-être était-ce juste un seuil critique à dépasser, le creux de cette nuit légendaire où les druides invoquèrent le feu sacré de Bel. Peut-être qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, Arthur se réveillerait guéri pour de bon, la magie de Merlin absorbée ou éteinte, paisiblement enfouie au fond de lui.

Pour l'heure, Merlin reporta son attention sur les premiers invités entrant dans la grande salle, Uther à leur tête. Arthur suivait le roi de près une dame d'un certain âge à son bras, les rides parcourant son visage rappelant une beauté qui datait d'un autre temps. Elle suivit le regard de son cavalier et posa ses yeux gris sur Merlin, lui souriant avec bienveillance. Dieu merci, Lady Vivian brillait par son absence.

:o:

Durant la quasi-totalité du repas, Arthur joua son rôle de Prince couronné avec brio, semblant oublieux du serviteur qui remplissait sa coupe dès que celle-ci était vide. Concentré, il distribua le temps d'attention nécessaire à chacun de ses voisins, il rit aux plaisanteries de la vieille dame et prit l'air inspiré lorsque son voisin de droite lui compta sa dernière campagne militaire. Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'écouter distraitement la conversation et sourit en songeant que les capacités tactiques d'Arthur dépassaient de très loin celles de son interlocuteur. Il réprima une vague de douceur et intima le silence à sa magie, observant Arthur changer de position sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

Lorsque le dessert fut servi, les lumières se firent plus tamisées et les premiers troubadours commencèrent à défiler. Jongleurs et cracheurs de feu se succédèrent au centre de la salle de banquet, distillant cette magie bien à eux dans les yeux émerveillés des invités. Le vin coulait à flot et la liesse planait sur l'assemblée, si bien que les plus pressés d'entre eux entamèrent le bal juste après le dernier service. Les amuseurs firent rapidement place aux musiciens et le monde se mit à tourner au rythme des chants, les danseurs grisés se précipitant au centre de la salle.

Sous les yeux médusés de Merlin qui avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner sa magie, Arthur ne put ignorer le regard implorant de sa voisine de table et l'invita à danser. Le sorcier appréhendait quelles pourraient être les conséquences d'un débordement, mais il était hors de question d'y céder. Il essuya son front moite d'un revers de la manche et pria vainement pour que le bal ne dure pas.

Le Prince, lui, semblait s'amuser du trouble de Merlin. Glissant en musique avec sa cavalière, il ne détacha pas les yeux de l'endroit où se tenait ce dernier, le dévisageant sans la moindre gêne. A nouveau, la dame suivit son regard et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

Le serviteur sourit en avisant Arthur rougir et se forcer à fixer ailleurs son regard.

Les bords de ses lèvres remontèrent un peu et Merlin céda brièvement à cette tendresse soudaine qu'il éprouva, autorisant sa magie à s'enrouler amoureusement autour du Prince, l'espace d'une seconde. Il se reprit très vite, épinglé par son regard surpris. Arthur semblait hésiter entre amusement et indignation, et Merlin eut la certitude qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ; la certitude que ce dernier connaissait le moindre de ses ressentis. Rougissant à son tour, il entrouvrit les lèvres dans une question muette, alors que le Prince se dirigeait vers lui pour regagner sa place.

Ce dernier fit un geste de la main et Merlin se pencha pour recevoir ses ordres, se sermonnant mentalement pour avoir oublié de remplir sa coupe. Il approcha son visage et baissa le regard, comme le voulait le protocole.

« Je _sais_ » murmura Arthur tout contre son oreille.

Le cœur de Merlin rata un battement. Sa respiration se suspendit alors que le Prince chuchota d'une voix si basse qu'il l'entendit à peine: « Je sais ce que tu es »

Le monde sembla tourner plus vite autour du jeune sorcier, un millions de questions se pressant aux portes de son esprit, balayées par une seule constatation tourbillonnant dans son cerveau comme une ritournelle: _Arthur savait_.

« Maintenant remplis ma coupe! » ordonna ce dernier d'une voix forte, ramenant Merlin à la réalité.

Ce dernier faillit lâcher la cruche lorsqu'Arthur effleura sa main pour l'arrêter quand il estima son gobelet assez rempli. Le Prince sembla s'amuser de la situation, alors qu'un frisson vint chatouiller l'échine du serviteur.

:o:

Au bout d'une attente interminable, Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers le roi, lui demandant de l'excuser. Il se sentait fiévreux et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Uther lui offrit un sourire plus large qu'à l'ordinaire, probablement dû au vin, le congédiant gracieusement. Le Prince se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de banquet, marquant une pause avant d'en franchir la porte. Merlin se dépêcha de le suivre en direction de ses appartements.

Il fut parcourut d'un tremblement, ne pouvant déterminer s'il avait froid ou bien trop chaud. Le silence entre eux s'étira jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre princière fut franchie. Des bougies éclairaient la pièce, projetant sur les murs leurs ombres fantomatiques .

Le cœur battant à toutes vitesses, Merlin s'admonesta fébrilement, tentant de convaincre sa magie de se tenir tranquille quelques minutes encore.

Il s'avança vers le Prince et l'aida à ôter sa veste de cérémonie. Sans oser émettre le moindre son, il continua en délaçant le haut de sa chemise, écartant légèrement les pans.

Il déglutit sous le regard inquisiteur du Prince et décida qu'il valait mieux s'occuper de ranger le pourpoint avant toute chose.

Il en profita pour se diriger vers l'autre bout de la pièce et posa délicatement la veste sur un large fauteuil trônant là. Il bondit intérieurement en sentant la chaleur d'un corps derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer.

« Et même alors que je _sais,_ tu n'oses pas affronter mon regard. » murmura Arthur.

Le souffle courant sur la peau de sa nuque fit naitre un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Il ferma ses yeux gorgés de magie, effrayé de montrer au Prince cet éclat doré qu'il ne connaissait déjà que trop bien.

« Regarde-moi, Merlin. »

Obéissant comme toujours, il plongea le regard dans une mer d'encre.

« Arthur... » commença-t-il, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Il s'humecta les lèvres et se tut, ne trouvant pas les mots.

Il avait la conscience aiguë de ce que le Prince voulait entendre. Il voulait entendre ce qu'il savait déjà pertinemment, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Merlin, que ce dernier efface l'amère trahison et les mensonges, qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour lui avouer son secret.

Il regarda les muscles de la mâchoire du Prince jouer sous sa peau et prit une brève inspiration. S'il avait pu détacher son regard du sien, il aurait fermé les yeux.

« Je suis un sorcier.

— Je sais. »

Le Prince se pencha à son oreille et Merlin lutta pour ne pas chercher le contact, sentant ses barrières sur le point de céder. Il murmura dans un souffle:

« Je sais tout ce que tu pourrais me dire. »

Comme pour ponctuer ses mots, il délaça à son tour le haut de la tunique de Merlin posant les lèvres au creux de son cou, juste à la naissance de l'épaule. Ne réprimant pas le frisson qui le parcourut, il souffla un « merci » inaudible.

Merlin posa les mains sur le torse du Prince, hésitant entre le repousser ou l'attirer contre lui.

Visiblement fiévreux, Arthur laissa reposer son front contre le sien; Merlin chercha à le mettre en garde.

« Cela ne nous donne aucun droit pour autant... Et pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que Beltane soit le meilleur moment pour... Et puis le vin que vous avez bu...

— Tais-toi » l'interrompit le Prince, murmurant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, oublieux des conséquences trop lourdes à porter.

Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, prêt à céder au grondement sourd de l'orage entre eux, Merlin sut qu'il ne lui imposerait pas le fardeau du savoir.

Il rouvrit des orbes mordorées et cela suffit à Arthur pour combler l'espace entre eux, posant ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes avec empressement et exaltation, comme l'on s'enivre d'un breuvage trop longtemps convoité. Sa magie répondit au Prince avec une force qui le submergea, faisant naître en lui un désir dont il n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur.

Il répondit avidement au baiser et emprisonna la lèvre inférieure du Prince entre les siennes, la caressant du bout de la langue. Le soupir en découlant fit naître une vague de plaisir au creux de son ventre, sa magie pulsait dans son sang, se déversant enfin librement sans plus aucune retenue. Elle s'envola vers le plafond où elle fit naître le ciel d'une nuit d'été. La tête lui tourna. Le Prince sourit contre ses lèvres, loin d'être rassasié.

Oublieux de toute bienséance, Merlin écarta les pans de la chemise d'Arthur, achevant de la délacer. Les yeux du Prince lui brûlaient les entrailles, à la fois noirs et incandescents à la lueur des bougies.

La pièce tourna autour d'eux sans qu'il ne sache s'il s'agissait là de l'effet de sa magie ou simplement de son imagination. Enfin libéré du silence imposé à ses pouvoirs, il fut envahit à son tour par les pensées et les sensations d'Arthur, cette attirance indécente qu'éprouvait le Prince en ce moment-même, ce lien étrange entre eux qu'Arthur ne s'expliquait pas, cet abandon incontrôlé...

« Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?

— Parce que maintenant je sais » répondit le Prince en lui ôtant sa tunique, suivant des yeux les reflets des bougies sur la peau pâle de Merlin depuis son torse jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon. « Parce qu'il est impossible de ne pas céder à cette attirance démentielle quand on sait qu'elle est réciproque, sourit-il. Et peu importe que ce soit à cause de Beltane ou de ta magie. » Il effleura du bout des doigts le ventre de Merlin qui se contracta, traçant le contour de son nombril. « Maintenant je sais que tu ne cèderas pas parce que je suis ton Prince. » Il l'attira à nouveau à lui et lui mordit la lèvre sans occasionner de douleur, juste un frisson qui électrisa la peau de Merlin. « Tu cèderas parce que tu en as envie, autant que moi. »

Merlin sentit son cœur s'accélérer plus encore qu'il ne le crut possible, et le feu lui monta aux joues. Il ne nia cependant pas les paroles du Prince, lui intimant le silence en l'embrassant avec fougue. Le baiser se fit plus éperdu. Plus pressant, aussi. Très vite ce ne fut plus assez. Merlin entrouvrit la bouche pour y laisser entrer la langue d'Arthur, la caressant de la sienne, s'amusant de l'effet que lui faisait un simple baiser.

Les échos des druides invoquant le feu de Bel résonnaient en lui, ravivant le souvenir d'un temps ancien à présent révolu. Il sentit un pouvoir ancestral se déverser dans son corps et se trouva plongé au cœur d'une sombre forêt. Le large fauteuil était le seul élément de la chambre à demeurer dans ce décor improvisé, dénotant étrangement. Mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, sorcier? sourit Arthur contre ses lèvres.

— Oh, tu es loin d'imaginer ce que je peux te faire... » répondit-il en échangeant leur position, le poussant vers le fauteuil.

Arthur tomba assis sur le coussin et attira Merlin à lui, le forçant à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. C'était fiévreux et mal assuré. Et surtout, ça n'était pas suffisant.

Pas assez de contacts.

Pas assez de frictions.

Pas assez de baisers.

Merlin se pencha, lui offrant son cou qu'Arthur s'empressa de goûter, suivant de sa langue les veines qu'il devinait sous la peau pâle. Le désir s'amplifia au creux de son corps et il plongea le regard dans les yeux assombris de son serviteur, sans pouvoir empêcher ses hanches de bouger contre lui. Le souffle de Merlin s'accéléra imperceptiblement, cela le fit sourire de manière suggestive.

Les gestes lascifs et inconscients du Prince mettant à mal toute sa retenue, Merlin se retint de fermer les yeux. Arthur soupira et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, capturées l'instant d'après par le serviteur. Le baiser avait quelque chose d'erratique, une douce violence qui les secoua tous les deux, les poussant à se serrer pour se toucher plus encore.

Arthur suçota un bout de peau, juste à la base de son cou, et posa les mains sur ses fesses pour l'amener contre lui occasionnant un frottement à la fois cruel et délicieux. L'excitation plus qu'évidente entre eux leur envoya une vague de plaisir dans le bas-ventre. Arthur caressa Merlin depuis les épaules jusqu'à la taille, ponctuant son chemin de baisers. Il ramena ses mains entre les jambes du serviteur voulant délacer son pantalon, mais ce dernier l'arrêta. « Cela ne peut pas arriver, Arthur. Ça ne peut pas peser de la sorte sur ton destin » murmura-t-il. Il sentit la frustration du Prince, l'incompréhension aussi. « Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras, plaisir et jouissance, mais pas comme ça. »

Le Prince se redressa et fronça les sourcils:

« C'est toi que je veux, Merlin

— Je suis déjà à toi. »

Arthur l'attira à nouveau contre lui, cédant à ses pulsions. La magie de Merlin avait quelque chose de voluptueux dans la manière dont elle se mouvait autour de lui, presque palpable, dont elle lui susurrait des chants anciens au creux de l'oreille alors que la langue de Merlin s'enroulait autour de la sienne.

C'était chaud et humide, terriblement sensuel. La magie lui parcourut le corps d'un million de caresses, la peau de Merlin brûlant contre la sienne.

Le serviteur imprima contre lui un mouvement lascif, presque incontrôlé. Arthur ferma les yeux et retint un gémissement, arquant le corps vers cette source de plaisir, étrange et indéfinissable. La magie se répandit au creux de ses jambes et s'enroula langoureusement autour de lui, lui propageant des ondes de plaisir dans le corps à mesure que les mouvements se répétaient.

Le souffle d'Arthur s'accéléra et il se sentit basculer dans un monde de sensations plus voluptueuses les unes que les autres. Les mains de Merlin lui caressaient le ventre, suivant le tracé des abdominaux qui se contractaient par intermittence. Sa bouche embrassait son cou, goûtant la peau du bout de la langue pour mieux dériver vers ses lèvres, et sa magie était partout. à la fois douce et puissante, elle l'attisait, l'ébranlait, faisant naître en lui des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors.

Sa respiration se perdit dans les flammes glacées qui lui léchaient le corps et il fut bientôt complètement submergé, gémissant à bout de souffle le nom du sorcier. Juste avant la jouissance. Avant que l'air ne se vidât de ses poumons et que toute énergie semblât le quitter, laissant son corps étrangement vide, tremblant et repus. Beltane était passée, tout comme le poison coulant dans son corps.

Il décida pourtant que Beltane n'était à mettre en cause.

Il fut surpris de se retrouver soudain non pas sur le fauteuil du bout de la pièce mais dans son lit, Merlin toujours perché sur lui, le dévisageant d'un air moqueur. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux cuivrés du serviteur et pensa un « je t'aime » qu'il ne prononça pas. L'attirant à ses côtés, il l'enlaça avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Tout avait déjà été rêvé.

oOo

Merlin avait lu quelque part que les plus grands trésors se découvraient à l'aube, à l'instant révélateur où l'on ouvre les yeux et où l'on se trouve inondé de lumière.

L'aurore caressant le visage d'Arthur de ses premiers rayons d'été lui évoqua un royaume à la couleur et la douceur du miel. Il dévisagea le Prince endormi un long moment. Et puis déjà, trop tôt, les mots d'oubli lui brûlèrent les lèvres et le cœur. Des mots d'oubli qui sonnaient comme une prière.

Ooo

Merci d'avoir lu!

Tout commentaire est le bienvenu ^^


End file.
